Ten years ago
by Mrsjudisore
Summary: En arrivant à Hogwarts l'école des élites Harry Potter fait la rencontre du beau et ténébreux Tom Riddle, président du bureau des élèves. Ce dernier est très intrigué par ce petit brun asocial qui semble plus intelligent que la moyenne mais qui se complaint dans la médiocrité. Mais ils ignorent tous les deux qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait étrangers l'un à l'autre. HPLV , UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Cela faisait un moment que je voulais me lancer dans le Tomarry, j'ai un peu le trac là…^^'**

 **Alors…concernant la fic en elle-même, bah comme vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit d'un U.A. Elle est fortement inspirée de l'anime « Classroom of the elite » ou « You jitsu » en japonais. J'ai même piqué certaines répliques ainsi que la trame de l'histoire mais vous allez remarquer que ça va peu à peu s'éloigner de l'œuvre original…**

 **Les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et You Jitsu appartient à Shunsaku Tomose !**

 **Autre chose…il s'agit d'un slash et de rating M qui plus est donc à bon entendeur ! :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 _Résumé:_ _En arrivant à Hogwarts « l'école des élites » Harry Potter fait la rencontre du beau et ténébreux Tom Riddle, président du bureau des élèves. Ce dernier est très intrigué par ce petit brun asocial qui semble plus intelligent que la moyenne mais qui se complaint dans la médiocrité. Mais ils ignorent tous les deux qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait étrangers l'un à l'autre et sont étroitement liés par un évènement tragique qui s'est déroulé il y a de cela dix ans…_

Chapitre 1 : Hogwarts l'école des élites.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en s'étirant longuement sur son siège, arrachant une grimace fort déplaisante à la jeune fille assise à sa droite. Le brun se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard profondément ennuyé…Que voulait-elle, c'était ça prendre le bus… On pouvait tomber sur toutes sortes d'énergumènes passant par la femme outrageusement maquillée qui gueulait au téléphone au vieux clodo bourré à l'odeur passablement désagréable…Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur lui. Il était après tout un lycéen parfaitement normal qui baillait en cette fabuleuse matinée de rentrée des classes. Pas de téléphone ni d'effluve malodorante. Il soutint un long moment le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés laquelle finit par baisser les yeux sur son livre, l'ignorant royalement. Parfait, il pouvait passer à autre chose. Il observa silencieusement ce qui se passait autour de lui et son attention fut attirée par une jolie rousse debout à quelques sièges du sien qui était visiblement en pleine dispute avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine confortablement installé et qui la toisait avec mépris. Une petite vieille, elle aussi debout, suivait leur échange avec inquiétude.

« C'est bon…ce n'est vraiment pas grave vous savez… » Tenta-t-elle d'intervenir en posant sa petite main ridée sur l'épaule de la rousse.

« Si c'est grave ! » S'exclama vivement cette dernière en fusillant le blond du regard, « Cette place est réservée aux personnes âgées, il n'a aucun droit de s'y installer ! Une personne avec un minimum de savoir-vivre aurait cédé sa place sans poser de problème ! »

Le blond eut un rictus méprisant.

« Certes cette place est dite réservée mais je n'ai aucune obligation juridique. » Articula-t-il de sa voix traînante presque aristocratique.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Tel était donc le problème ? Le blond ne voulait pas céder sa place à la pauvre vieille dame qui avait franchement l'air épuisée. Quelle bêtise…Il vit la brune assise à côté de lui lever la tête avec intérêt pour regarder ce qu'il se passait d'un air curieux.

« Je devrais donc céder ma place parce que je suis jeune ? » Reprit le blond après une petite pause, il émit un autre rire arrogant « Ne me fais pas rire. »

La rousse en face de lui bouillonnait clairement de rage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait répliquer, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation de me lever. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux et en haussant les épaules, « Jeune ou non, je fatiguerai à force de rester debout. Pourquoi devrai-je agir inutilement et sans raison ? »

« Mais bon sang…tu es vraiment…vraiment…et la contribution à la société dans tout ça ! » S'emporta la rousse au bord de l'hyperventilation tant elle était énervée.

Oh le ton commençait à monter…Harry fut un long moment impressionné par la stupidité de la situation…Comment pouvait-on s'emporter à ce point pour une histoire de place ? Ils étaient vraiment cons. Que ce soit le blond qui refusait obstinément de céder sa place ou la rousse qui en faisait tout un plat et s'acharnait inutilement plus par orgueil qu'autre chose… Néanmoins Harry laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage…Il adorait les bastons…Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la rousse ne lui flanque une gifle.

« Contribuer à la société ne m'intéresse guère. » Soupira le blond en secouant lentement la tête, « Et puis je ne vois pas comment le simple fait de céder ma place à ce vieux fossile contribuerait en une quelconque manière à la société… »

Et la gifle partit toute seule, faisant naître un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry qui reprit aussitôt un visage impassible.

« Tu es infâme ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que cette pauvre vieille dame est fatiguée ! » S'exclama vivement la jeune fille en serrant les poings tandis qu'à ses côtés, ladite vieille femme la regardait toujours avec inquiétude « ça te tuerait de lui céder cette putain de place ! »

Le blond caressa doucement la marque rouge qui agrémentait sa joue pâle et eut un sourire froid à en glacer le sang.

« Tant de violence et de grossièreté... » Dit-il lentement en secouant la tête, « L'on reconnait bien là les sauvages manies des Weasley… » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un autre roux qui était assis non loin de lui et qui épiait la scène avec un calme déconcertant. Ce dernier se contenta de lui décrocher un regard sombre avant de se détourner de lui pour se replonger dans son téléphone portable.

« Comment oses-tu… » Grinça dangereusement la Weasley en s'approchent du blond. Harry vit parfaitement qu'elle avait été déçue par l'attitude totalement désintéressé voire blasé du jeune homme à la chevelure rousse qu'il devinait sans peine être son frère ou un truc du genre.

« Ecoute Weasley » Fit cette fois le blondinet d'un air excédé, « Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Et puis regarde autour de toi. Tu as ceux assis sur des sièges normaux, la réservation relève du détail tu ne crois pas ? »

La rousse le fusilla du regard, s'apprêtant à répliquer.

« Ecoutez… je vais bien. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave vous savez… » Intervint la vieille dame en souriant avec bienveillance, mais la Weasley l'ignora royalement. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention et demanda d'une voix forte :

« S'il vous plait ! Ne prenez pas exemple sur cette espèce de rustre ! » Dit-elle vivement en désignant le blond de la main, faisant ricaner ce dernier, « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait la laisser s'assoir ? »

De longues minutes passèrent cependant sans que personne ne daigne se lever pour céder sa place à la vieille dame, les uns faisant exprès de regarder ailleurs comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, d'autres soudainement occupés à feuilleter leur livre ou à jouer avec leur portable. La rousse semblait réellement frustrée et désappointée…humiliée aussi. Elle jeta un regard appuyé à son frère mais ce dernier se contenta de détourner les yeux et d'enfiler ses écouteurs. La jeune fille tremblait à présent de rage…Harry la regarda un moment, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre…Il n'avait mais alors vraiment pas envie de rester debout tout le long du trajet…et pourtant… d'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion rêvé d'attirer l'attention sur lui, se faire rapidement des amis en ce début d'année scolaire et ne plus avoir à se soucier de sa vie sociale durant tout son parcourt de lycéen... Un jeune homme généreux qui se levait et cédait gentiment sa place à une vieille femme fatiguée attirerait forcément les regards. Harry eut un sourire malicieux à cette pensée…Il se redressa lentement et désigna sa place à la vieille Dame dont les yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance. La rousse, elle, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en murmurant un merci. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'accrocher correctement pour ne pas se casser la figure. A un moment donné, il croisa le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux platine qui avait sciemment refusé de céder sa place. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux gris orageux dans les siens comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de son acte…Sans doute le blond comprit-il les intentions peu glorieuses qui se cachaient derrière son geste héroïque puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel Harry répondit discrètement. Il sentait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres…Harry sentait néanmoins de temps à autre le regard de la rousse ainsi que celui de la brune aux cheveux bouclés qui l'avait regardé de travers quand il avait gracieusement baillé, sur lui. Il se demanda s'il ne leur avait pas tapé dans l'œil...

Au bout d'un moment, le véhicule se gara en face d'un immense bâtiment en pierre ressemblant fortement à un château et qui n'avait pas franchement l'air très accueillant. Ah ils y étaient… Harry descendit du bus et fixa l'édifice du regard…

Il serait dès aujourd'hui élève à Hogwarts…Le lycée de haut niveau du Royaume Uni bâti par le gouvernement pour éduquer les jeunes qui soutiendraient le pays à l'avenir, célèbre pour le taux d'embauche, de recrutement et de diplômés de cent pour cent...Ce lycée leur permettrait d'atteindre l'avenir qu'ils se fixaient grâce à la guidance du pays. Vraiment super. Ses parents lui avaient vachement mis la pression lors des examens d'entrée. Bah ouais, ils n'acceptaient pas n'importe qui à Hogwarts...Son père ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'il devait absolument être admis à Hogwarts ou il ne saurait décidément plus quoi faire de lui…C'était assez compréhensible, il n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement brillant bien que l'on puisse qualifier ses résultats de ''potable'' ou ''moyen''...Ce n'était apparemment pas assez pour son père qui visait toujours l'excellence…Et d'ailleurs sa vie collégienne avait été un véritable désastre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les gens avaient tendance à l'éviter. Ce qui était assez étrange vu qu'il était quelqu'un de parfaitement normal et équilibré. Pour le rassurer, sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais de ses camarades de classe. C'était plutôt rassurant…Enfin bref son père avait insisté pour l'inscrire à Hogwarts, cela lui ouvrirait visiblement pas mal de porte quand il irait à l'université. Harry avait alors passé les examens d'entrées et avait réussi à obtenir une note correcte sans grande difficulté, il avait eu la moyenne sur toutes les matières à la grande joie de ses parents qui s'étaient toujours un peu inquiété pour lui…

Et donc le voilà à présent devant l'immense entrée d'Hogwarts, ses yeux rivés sur l'immense bâtiment où il allait bientôt passer ses trois prochaines années.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'édifice, une voix traînante et familière l'interpella. Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai parfaitement compris ton manège dans le bus. » Dit-il lentement avec un sourire méprisant.

« Je sais. » Se contenta de lâcher Harry ne comprenant franchement pas où le blond voulait en venir.

« Je dois dire que c'était très bien pensé. » Poursuivit-il en s'approchant « Si j'avais voulu faire bonne impression, j'aurais très certainement usé de la même technique. »

« Mais cela ne t'intéresse pas, je me trompe ? »

« En effet. » Confirma le blond aux yeux gris avec un léger sourire, « Je n'ai cure de leur approbation, en vérité je me contrefiche royalement de ces gens. Je n'aurais même pas dû faire attention à la Weaslette, cette sotte m'avait juste quelque peu irrité. Je voyais clair dans son petit jeu... »

« Ah tu as remarqué toi aussi. » Constata Harry en se remémorant toute la scène qu'avait faite la rousse dans le bus.

« Et comment que je l'ai remarqué. Cette fille pue l'hypocrisie à plein nez. » Grimaça le blond en secouant lentement la tête. « Je méprise réellement ce genre de personnage. »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contenant de le regarder.

« Oh mais tu n'en fais pas partie évidemment. » S'empressa d'ajouter le blond, pensant qu'il l'avait vexé, « Je ne sais pas. Bien que vos intentions soient relativement les mêmes, tu ne donnais pas cette même impression de fausseté. »

« Tu m'en vois rassuré. » Répondit calmement Harry avec un léger sourire.

« J'y pense, je me nomme Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. » Fit-t-il en lui tendant sa main droite avec élégance, « Tu peux m'appeler Draco si ça te chante. »

« Harry Potter. » Répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, « De même, tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux. »

« Bien, Harry. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de potable et raisonnablement intelligent. » Déclara solennellement Draco en reculant sa main après quelques minutes de silence, « Je t'autorise donc à me fréquenter et à m'adresser la parole durant cette année scolaire. Pour les années d'après on verra. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. C'était donc comme cela que l'on se faisait des amis ? Il ne l'avait jamais su... A vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui tenait ce genre de propos...Il sourit néanmoins, satisfait de s'être fait un ami. Son tout premier. Au moins sa vie scolaire serait moins désastreuse que la précédente.

« Bon maintenant que c'est fait, allons rejoindre la grande salle. » Lâcha Draco de sa voix trainante en le dépassant « Le discours de bienvenue va bientôt commencer. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Tous les élèves étaient alignés dans la grande salle. Un endroit assez étrange mais magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles étaient suspendues dans les airs par on ne savait quelle magie…Sur l'estrade se dressait une longue table où étaient installés les professeurs, le préfet en chef et les membres du bureau des étudiants. Devant la table se trouvait un petit pupitre où le directeur était en ce moment même en train de discourir…Un long charabia sans fin qui avait déjà réussi à endormir presque la totalité des élèves…Une douce et longue berceuse.

« Est-ce qu'il va abréger ! » Grinça Draco à voix basse, de plus en plus impatient.

Harry haussa les épaules et posa son regard sur l'homme qui avait l'air étonnement jeune. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait vraiment des goûts assez loufoques côté style vestimentaire. En effet, Albus Dumbledore était vêtu…d'une robe. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, une robe bleue nuit avec de petites étoiles jaunes. Ça plus ses longs cheveux auburn lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille et le chapeau pointu…Outre le fait qu'il ressemblât à une femme, il avait sérieusement l'allure d'un magicien que l'on verrait dans un conte pour enfant…Il ne manquait plus que la longue barbe, la baguette magique et le balais volant pour compléter le tableau.

Au bout de quarante-cinq interminables minutes, le jeune directeur finit par conclure son discours sous les vifs applaudissements des plus enthousiastes et ceux encore ensommeillés des élèves venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Le préfet en chef, un type au visage pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs un peu graisseux vint prendre la parole.

« A présent, le président du bureau des élèves va prendre la parole. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement ennuyée, sans doute à cause du précédent discours du directeur, avant de rejoindre sa place.

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle. Un silence froid et tendu…On aurait dit que l'atmosphère s'était soudainement alourdie. Au même moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs descendit avec grâce de l'estrade et se plaça devant le pupitre, réajustant le micro.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour » Dit-il lentement d'une voix grave et puissante presque dénuée d'émotion, « Je suis le président du bureau des étudiants, Tom Marvolo Riddle. En tant que porte-parole de tous les élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Intellect et sport importent ici, vous devez certainement savoir que l'école a un fort taux d'embauche et de diplômé. C'est un aboutissement suite aux efforts constants des brevetés et des élèves… »

Harry n'écouta pas grand-chose du discours, trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Il n'avait très probablement jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique. Tout chez ce Tom Riddle inspirait le respect et la puissance... Que ce soit sa voix forte et profonde ou son apparence des plus flatteurs. Tom Riddle avait des cheveux d'un noir profond il était de grande taille, avait une silhouette mince et était d'une beauté sans pareille…troublante, séduisante….voire ténébreuse. Il disposait d'un regard incisif témoignant une grande intelligence, particulièrement sombre qui rajoutait à son charme étrange. Vraiment captivant…Mais Harry tenta de concentrer son attention sur le discours qu'il prononçait, de peur de louper certaines informations. En regardant l'autre rangée d'élève qui se trouvait à sa droite du coin de l'œil, il constata que la brunette aux cheveux bouclés qui était assis à côté de lui dans le bus fixait Tom Riddle avec fascination, l'air un peu bête. Harry espéra intérieurement qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ça quand il fixait le président du BDE quelques minutes auparavant…Draco lui, avait l'air légèrement crispé, sa peau était encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois…

« J'ose espérer que vous en prendriez exemple, l'école suit après tout un système au mérite. Ne l'oubliez pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente année scolaire. »

Et cela conclut cette longue et ennuyeuse cérémonie. Après quelques derniers mots du préfet en chef, l'aut'type aux cheveux gras, tous reçurent leur manuel électronique et purent le consulter pour vérifier dans quelle classe ils seraient répartis.

« Quelle classe ? » Demanda Drago tandis que plusieurs élèves s'éloignaient déjà pour rejoindre la leur.

« 1-D » Répondit Harry en rangeant son manuel électronique. Puis, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il demanda, « Et toi ? »

« Même chose. »

« Oh. C'est…cool. »

« Oui. Génial. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné puis ils partirent rejoindre leur salle de classe sans un mot pour entamer leur nouvelle année scolaire...

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Fiou…**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Bon je sais, Harry est un peu OOC mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut il est un tout petit peu inspiré d'Ayanokoji mais en différent quand même.**

 **J'ai aussi décidé de choisir un jeune Dumbledore pour certaines raisons gnihihihi…**

 **Bon assez parlé, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un gentil piiiitit commentaire les gens, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si vous voulez me faire plaisir bien sûr. Mais si vous ne voulez pas ben…rien. Je vous déteste.**

 **Bon allez, ciao ! Pour Voldemort, brave et fort !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde me revoilà ! Pour être tout à fait franche avec vous… je ne m'attendais pas à un tel à accueil donc mille mercis pour les commentaires, follows et favs, ou même juste la lecture, vous êtes juste géniaux ! :3**

 **Réponse aux Guest :**

 **Nana 99 :** **Merci c'est gentil ^^ Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences…moi non plus je n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de personnes. En tout cas je suis ravie qu'Harry, Draco et Dumbledore te plaisent X) Pour le rythme de publication je n'ai pas encore décidé, peut-être un chapitre toute les deux semaines ?**

 **Otaku326 :** **Merciiii ! Oh crois-moi, j'adore ces deux univers moi aussi ! Moi aussi j'ai directement pensé à Draco quand j'ai vu ce cher Kôenji X) Et oui, je l'ai dessinée moi-même, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ^^**

 **Jadore** **: Merci c'est gentil ! J'y ferai très attention, même si je dois avouer que ces deux premiers chapitre sont très proches de l'anime :p**

 **Bon et bien encore merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :)**

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Chapitre 2 : le premier jour.

Harry balaya la salle du regard d'un air ennuyé. Etrange…Plusieurs groupes d'amis semblaient déjà s'être formé. Comment faisaient-ils, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer ! Certains garçons étaient entassés dans un coin de la salle et discutaient avec animation. Harry ne savait fichtrement pas de quoi ils parlaient mais ça avait l'air très captivant. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les filles dont la jolie rousse qui avait beuglé dans le bus quelques heures auparavant. D'autres formaient plutôt des duos et semblaient plongés dans une passionnante conversation tout en ricanant comme des hyènes.

Lui était assis au fond de la classe. Seul, comme toujours. Il posa son regard sur Draco qui s'était installé à la troisième table, plongé dans un roman. Malheureusement pour lui, les places étaient déjà attribuées et il n'avait de ce fait pas pu s'assoir à côté du blond. Bon, il avait déjà été très chanceux de s'être retrouvé dans la même classe que lui, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Il aurait tout de même aimé papoter un peu avec lui avant l'arrivée du prof mais préféra s'abstenir, de crainte de paraître un peu trop envahissant. Mieux valait le laisser tranquille avec son roman. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de perdre son unique ami en jouant le benêt encombrant.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. En se tournant vers sa droite, il croisa les yeux chocolat d'une jeune fille aux boucles brunes. Génial. Encore elle.

« Le hasard fait mal les choses n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara-t-elle froidement comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Tu l'as dit. » Se contenta de répondre Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Au même moment, une personne se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Tous se tournèrent vers un grand brun aux yeux gris et au sourire éclatant.

« Vous avez un instant ? » Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire en s'approchant du bureau du professeur. « Je propose que l'on se présente à tour de rôle pour qu'on devienne tous rapidement amis ! Le prof n'est pas encore là, vous êtes partants ? »

« D'accord ! » S'exclama vivement la rousse du bus avec enthousiasme en se redressant.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Renchérit une autre fille aux cheveux noirs à l'air asiatique avec un grand sourire.

Et bientôt toute la classe émit son approbation.

« Merci, » Leur sourit le grand brun, « En ce cas je vais commencer ! Cédric Diggory, appelez-moi par mon prénom ! J'aime pas mal de sports et je compte intégrer le club de foot, je suis enchanté de vous connaître ! »

Divers éclats de voix se firent entendre et tous l'applaudirent vivement avec des murmures enthousiastes surtout du côté des filles. Oh ce genre de type deviendrait rapidement et facilement le centre de la classe. Harry ne manqua pas le regard ennuyé et légèrement méprisant que lança Draco au sportif. Visiblement le Malfoy était d'accord avec lui…

« A mon tour maintenant ! » S'exclama la rousse beuglante avec un sourire éblouissant, « Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley mais je vous prie, appelez-moi Ginny ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'entendre avec vous tous ! Je veux me créer plein de beaux souvenirs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me parler ! »

Et elle conclut sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil, de quoi faire tomber presque la moitié de la gente masculine de la classe. Une fois de plus, il y eut des éclats de voix et de vifs applaudissements dans la salle. Harry laissa échapper un soupir…Populaire auprès des filles comme des garçons…Elle pourrait se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui.

Enfin…presque n'importe qui, se corrigea-t-il mentalement en portant son regard sur Draco qui regardait la rousse avec répugnance et sa voisine de table qui fixait la Weasley d'un air impassible. Mais…ce n'était pas le moment de commenter. La future position de chaque élève au sein de la classe se décidait avec cette présentation…Devait-il jouer la carte du comique ? Ou il pourrait peut-être faire rire en jouant les surexcités… ? Non, non, ça jetterait un froid, autant ne pas s'humilier inutilement. En plus, comble du comble, il n'avait pas le moindre talent. Ni passe-temps d'ailleurs. Il ne faisait rien de particulier et n'avait absolument rien de spécial. Bref, sa vie était trèèèès passionnante. Il pourrait peut-être leur raconter qu'il avait failli crever d'un accident de route à l'âge de cinq ans ? Non…ça plomberait l'ambiance. Que faire…Ce maudit Diggory n'aurait-il donc pas pu fermer sa gueule et attendre calmement le prof ? Se casser la tête avec ces futilités dès les premiers jours de cours…

« Ensuite…. c'est le tour du brun à lunettes derrière ! » Fit soudain la voix dudit Diggory après quelques minutes.

Meeeerde. En plus c'était son tour. Le sourire encourageant que lui adressait le sportif l'agaça fortement. Bon…ok. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait quand même essayer de montrer un peu d'entrain, son quotidien à Hogwarts en dépendait.

Il se leva lentement et sentit le regard de tous les élèves sur lui. Même Draco releva la tête de son roman pour le regarder avec amusement. Allez Harry, un peu de courage, tu peux le faire. De l'entrain.

« Bonjour…euh. Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas de talent particulier. De même je n'ai pas de passe-temps. Je…Enchanté de vous connaître. »

Sur ce, il se rassit. Un ange passa. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre à sa suite. Probablement prise de pitié, Ginny Weasley l'applaudit lentement, suivi du reste des élèves. Oui, de pathétiques acclamations.

Il avait tout fait foirer.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les épaules de Draco trembler légèrement. Ce connard se foutait de sa gueule. Haha c'était tellement drôle.

« Enchanté Potter ! » Dit néanmoins Cédric en lui adressant un sourire aimable qui le dégoûta plus qu'autre chose, « Soyons bons amis ! »

Ouais…les meilleurs amis au monde ! Harry lâcha un soupir exaspéré puis, entendant un léger ricanement à sa droite, se tourna vers sa voisine de table. Miss Boucle brune se moquait également de lui...Super. Cette dernière se leva en se raclant la gorge, c'était visiblement son tour.

« Je me nomme Hermione Jean Granger. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme et posée, « J'aime beaucoup lire et étudier. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

On l'applaudit de plus belle et elle se rassit d'un air satisfait. Les présentations s'enchaînèrent.

« N…Neville Longdubas…enchanté de vous connaître. »

« Parvati Patil, soyons bons amis ! »

« Je me nomme Luna Lovegood…Je souhaite m'entendre avec vous tous et espère de toute mon âme que vous ne me haïriez pas et que nos esprit soient en parfaite symbiose … »

Un bref silence plana à la suite de cette déclaration des plus étranges… La blonde aux yeux globuleux regarda ses camarades d'un air surpris puis se rassit sans un mot.

Ainsi, les présentations reprirent leur train et d'autres élèves comme un certain Colin Crivey, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Anna Abbott, Dean Tomas, Seamus Finingan ou encore Justin Finch…Flitch…fli…machin-chose prirent la parole. A un moment donné, Harry cessa d'écouter…à quoi bon. Quand vint le tour de Draco, il ne daigna même pas se lever ou accorder un quelconque regard à ses camarades de classe.

« Je me nomme Draco Malfoy. Je suis une personne généralement occupée alors ne venez pas me parler si c'est pour me déranger inutilement. »

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration.

Franchement respect…Il venait de se mettre toute la classe à dos. Mais vu le petit air méprisant qu'il arborait c'était clairement le cadet de ses soucis. On pourrait même dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement ! Harry regarda un instant ses camarades de classe. Les yeux de Ginevra Weasley lançaient des éclairs tandis que les autres élèves paraissaient gênés. Padma Patil osa néanmoins poser LA question qui brûlait les lèvres de presque la totalité de la classe.

« Tu t'appelles Malfoy…comme Lucius Malfoy… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Exact. » Répondit le blond avec un sourire suffisant, visiblement ravi que quelqu'un ait fait la remarque.

Un autre gros blanc…

Lucius Malfoy était certainement l'un des hommes les plus influents de tout le Royaume Uni…Tous déglutirent difficilement puis finirent par passer à la personne suivante, observant désormais Draco avec une certaine crainte teintée de respect.

« Ronald Weasley. » Déclara le rouquin qui était assis devant Draco qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant le frangin de Ginevra « Je suis un passionné de jeu d'échec et de basketball. Je… compte d'ailleurs rejoindre l'équipe du lycée…Eeet…j'aime beaucoup les friandises et les tartes aux citrouilles. Enchanté de vous connaître ! »

Le ton enjoué mais légèrement timide qu'avait employé le grand roux détendit imperceptiblement l'atmosphère et il fut applaudi par la totalité de la classe…Ils avaient visiblement compris qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec Ginevra Weasley qui était déjà le petit rayon soleil de la classe. Harry vit cependant une imperceptible colère froide passer dans les yeux noisette de la rousse alors qu'elle regardait son frère. Etrange.

Alors que Diggory s'apprêtait à faire une dernière déclaration, s'étant probablement autoproclamé délégué de classe, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme à la chevelure blonde entra dans la salle d'une démarche nonchalante non moins gracieuse.

« Veuillez rejoindre votre place monsieur Diggory. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et ennuyée en chassant Cédric d'un geste de main.

Ce dernier se confondit en excuse et rejoignit aussitôt sa table, légèrement surpris que l'enseignant connaisse déjà son nom.

« Bien… » Fit le professeur d'un air satisfait.

Il s'étira longuement puis finit par prendre la parole, un sourire que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de sadique aux lèvres.

« Je suis Gellert Grindelwald, votre professeur principal… »

Personne n'osa émettre le moindre son. Cette atmosphère tendue était sans rappeler celle qui régnait dans la grande salle lors du discours de Tom Riddle…Gellert Grindelwald dégageait cette même impression de… force et de froideur. Il dévisagea un long moment chacun des élèves de la salle de classe, posant son regard perçant et inquisiteur sur eux. Il finit par lâcher un long soupir en passant sa main dans ses longues boucles blondes d'un geste las.

« Les classes ne changent pas ici. » Finit-il par déclarer au bout de quelques minutes de silence, « Je resterai donc votre professeur principal pendant trois ans. »

Quelques élèves hoquetèrent de surprise. Comment allaient-ils s'habituer à cette horrible atmosphère pendant…trois ans ! Ils allaient étouffer ! Harry remarqua cependant que certaines filles regardaient déjà le jeune enseignant avec admiration. Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt bel homme avec ses longs cheveux bouclés couleur blé et ses beaux yeux azur, il ressemblait presque à un ange. Un ange bien effrayant par contre.

« Je vais commencer par distribuer les règlements de l'école histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises… » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide dénuée d'intérêt, « Faites-les passer derrière. »

Les élèves de la première table s'exécutèrent et tous eurent un manuel entre les mains.

« Tout d'abord sachez que cette école a ses propres règles. » Expliqua-t-il en s'installant sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, « Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, vous serez tous en internat et vos contacts avec l'extérieur comme vos sorties seront limités. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. » Ajouta-t-il avec un micro-sourire, « Le territoire d'Hogwarts contient nombre d'installations. Vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour votre quotidien y compris les divertissements : centre commercial, magasins, restaurants, librairie, cinéma, karaoke, tout y est. Vous pouvez considérer Hogwarts comme étant une petite ville isolée… »

Il y eut enfin quelques murmures enthousiastes dans la salle. Au moins ils n'étaient pas des sortes de prisonniers…

« Monsieur, qu'en est-il des achats ? » Osa demander Cédric en levant la main.

« J'y arrivais justement…Vous utiliserez les points de vos terminales d'étudiant : les gallions. »

Tous sortirent leur manuel électronique et eurent un hoquet de surprise.

« Dans cette école, ils permettent d'acheter n'importe quoi. Et des gallions vous seront déboursés chaque mois. »

« Professeur…Combien vaut un gallion au juste… ? » Demanda Ronald Weasley qui avait pâli considérablement en regardant son terminal d'étudiant.

« Cinq Livres. » Répondit calmement le professeur avec un sourire discret.

« SERIEUSEMENT ? » Entendit-on dans toute la salle.

« Oui. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, votre terminal contient déjà l'allocation de deux-mille gallions soit la coquette somme de dix-mille Livres. »

Un grand brouhaha se fit soudain dans la salle de classe. Tous souriaient déjà d'anticipation et l'on pouvait distinctement entendre des rires excités ici et là.

« Dix-mille Livres ! Dix putains de mille Livres ! »

« On va en recevoir par mois en plus ! »

« Bon sang on est riche ! »

Harry regarda son terminal d'étudiant avec un froncement de sourcil…Cette école avait vraiment de l'argent à perdre. Mais bon… c'était leur problème…Ce qui importait pour l'instant c'était qu'il avait dix-milles Livres en sa possession…Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire... ? Il irait surement s'acheter un truc après les cours…Harry releva la tête et regarda dans la direction de Draco qui fixait son manuel électronique sans grand intérêt. C'était assez normal, ce type était riche comme crésus, fils de Lucius Malfoy y obligeait ! A sa droite, la brune qu'il connaissait à présent sous le nom d'Hermione Granger était comme plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas normal… » Murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« La somme vous surprend ? » Fit soudain le professeur comme s'il l'avait entendue « Cette école évalue votre valeur à vos compétences. Autrement dit, il s'agit de la valeur de votre admission dans ce lycée. Faites-en bon usage… » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse, « Bon maintenant que c'est clair commençons ce cours sans plus tarder. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Le professeur Grindelwald avait raison : il y avait vraiment un peu de tout à Hogwarts. Divers cafés, restaurants, boulangeries, pâtisseries…Non, non Harry ne pensait pas qu'à la nourriture, il avait juste été impressionné par le nombre de boutiques qu'il avait vues en se dirigeant vers la superette.

Le brun à lunette était debout face à une étagère du rayon hygiène, hésitant à prendre les articles les plus chers ou les produits bon marché. Il était après tout en possession de dix-mille Livres…aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Cette école comptait vingt-cinq élèves par classe et il y avait quatre classes par promotion…L'école accueillait donc trois-cent élèves et si chaque élève recevait dix-mille Livres par mois, cela faisait un total de trente-six millions par an…ça faisait beaucoup même pour le gouvernement. Il y avait anguille sous roche…

« Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre hein ? » Fit soudain une voix derrière lui, le sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

Harry se retourna pour trouver sa voisine de classe, la 'miss boucle brune'.

« Bonsoir, on se croise à nouveau. » Dit Harry en la regardant avec étonnement.

« Encore les méfaits du hasard. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se détournant de lui pour aller vers l'étagère à champoing d'en face.

« Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps sur la défensive ? » Demanda Harry en la regardant, « C'est pourtant toi qui as engagé la conversation non ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Nous sommes voisins de table. Soyons amis. Tu t'appelles bien Hermione Granger ? » Reprit Harry, insistant.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de mettre des bouteilles de champoing dans son caddie.

« Tu pourrais au moins répondre à ça non ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air très sociable. » Conclut alors Harry en secouant lentement la tête.

Les oreilles de la jeune fille devinrent soudainement très rouges. Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement, « Hein monsieur-je-cède-gentiment-ma-place-à-une-gentille-vieille-dame-pour-attirer-l'attention-pour-ensuite-m'isoler-tout-seul-au-fond-de-la-classe ! Parce que oui, j'ai compris ton manège et laisse-moi te dire que c'est juste pathétique puisque tu ne t'es pas fait un seul ami après. »

Harry la fixa d'un air choqué.

« Tu te trompes. » Dit-il, surpris, « Contrairement à toi j'ai bien un ami et un excellent. »

Hermione rougit encore plus. De honte ou de colère on ne savait plus…

« Si tu veux parler de Draco Malfoy, sache il n'est l'ami de personne. Cet être est juste…abject. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide en le fusillant du regard. Sur ce, elle quitta le rayon, les oreilles toujours rouges tomate.

Haha. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Cette fille était vraiment asociale, il n'était donc pas le seul… Quel soulagement !

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'étagère et son regard s'attarda sur une série d'article où il était écrit « gratuit » en grand. Intéressant…c'était surement pour aider ceux qui n'avaient plus de gallions. Ils recevaient pourtant déjà deux-mille gallions par mois, cette école était vraiment indulgente. Il observa les articles un long moment avec hésitation puis finit par les fourrer dans son sac. Après tout c'était gratuit. Harry passa rapidement à la caisse et sortit de la superette d'un air satisfait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son appartement à l'autre bout de Hogwarts, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent à l'oreille.

« Putain je vous dis de me laisser tranquille, je ne vous connais même pas d'abord ! »

Harry s'approcha légèrement pour écouter. Ronald Weasley, le rouquin de sa classe était en pleine dispute avec trois élèves de la terminale. Ces derniers l'encerclaient et le regardaient avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu es en seconde D non ? » Fit l'un d'autre eux.

« Oui et alors ? » Répliqua Ronald en les regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Tu n'es pas très poli dis-donc ? » Ricana un autre « On est tes aînés, tu le sais ça ? »

« Ecoutez, j'en ai rien à foutre... C'est mon premier jour, je veux juste rentrer tranquillement chez moi sans emmerde alors si vous pouviez dégager de mon chemin ce serait vraiment sympa. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait une plutôt grande gueule en fait le Weasley. Lui qui avait pourtant ignoré sa sœur dans le bus ce matin…

« Comment oses-tu nous parler sur ce ton… » Grinça l'un des terminale en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Laisse tomber Gregory…» Fit alors un jeune homme à la peau brune qui avait l'air d'être leur chef, « Evitons de trop bizuter les produits défectueux. Il est en classe D après tout…il ne doit pas être très brillant le pauvre. »

Le dénommé Gregory ricana puis finit par reculer, faisant soupirer Ronald de soulagement.

« Tu as raison…Ils vont bientôt voir l'enfer de toute façon. »

Les trois aînés eurent un semblant de sourire compatissant puis s'éloignèrent du roux en éclatant de rire. Harry haussa un sourcil, qu'entendaient-ils par « enfer » ?

« Tu comptes rester planqué là encore longtemps ? » Fit alors la voix agacée de Ronald, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Non. Je m'apprêtais à partir. » Répondit Harry avec automatisme.

Le roux eut alors un reniflement de dédain et partit. Tellement d'hostilité…Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, les élèves de ce lycée ! A croire que Draco était la seule personne un tant soit peu sociable de tout l'établissement et encore il était loin de l'être ! Harry secoua lentement la tête puis se mit en route pour rejoindre son nouveau chez-lui. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il aurait deux colocataires qui étaient dans la même classe que lui.

En espérant que ce soient des gens sympathiques…

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ? Par contre vous ne trouvez pas que ça manque un peu de Tom tout ça ? X) Tachons d'y remédier au prochain chapitre !**

 **En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, je n'ai pas encore décidé; en tout cas la suite arrivera surement la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après, ça dépend…^^'**

 **Bon sur ce, Ciao et n'oublions pas la review du cœur de l'amour! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse pour la longue absence, j'étais on va dire très occupée ^^ Je vous remercie infiniment pour les follows et les favs ou même juste la lecture, vous me comblez de bonheur :3**

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

 **Desideria** **: Hello c'est marrant, tu as posté ta review pile au moment où j'étais en train de publier le deuxième chapitre X) En tout cas merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^**

 **Shishi-sama76** **: Hello, merci pour le conseil ! ^^ Je pense comprendre où tu veux en venir mais on verra bien ce que ça va donner…on ne sait jamais. Et bien sûr que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi conformes à l'anime, je pense même l'avoir mentionné au touuut début du premier chapitre si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut…**

 **Jadore** **: Merci ! Il sera plus long t'inquiète :p**

 **Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les phrases bizarres…je suis encore une débutante. ^^'**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Chapitre 3 : Tom Riddle.

Bâtiment 1, quatrième étage, porte 666. Peu rassurant tout ça…Fort heureusement, l'immeuble n'était situé qu'à quelques mètres du lycée. L'aspect moderne de celui-ci contrastait d'ailleurs avec l'apparence plus ou moins moyenâgeuse de l'établissement.

Harry regarda la porte 666 avec hésitation…Il se demandait vraiment avec quel genre de personnage il allait partager son appartement…De plus, s'il avait bien compris, ces types resteraient ses colocataires pendant trois longues années jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Hogwarts. Allait-il réussir à s'entendre avec eux…Il n'était après tout pas très doué pour parler avec les gens et remarque, c'était peut-être pour ça que tous ses camarades de classe l'avaient fui comme la peste au collège. Personne ne voulait jamais faire équipe avec lui durant les exposés de même, il était toujours exclu lors des matchs de foot…Bon en même temps il était un bien piètre joueur, c'était assez compréhensible. Compréhensible mais vexant quand même.

Harry prit finalement une grande inspiration et sortit son terminal d'étudiant le code pour déverrouiller l'appartement y était noté. Au même moment, la porte voisine s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un grand brun aux cheveux ondulés. Ce dernier referma la porte avec un sourire inquiétant avant de remarquer la présence du plus jeune.

« _ Hello. » Dit-il en s'approchant, « Je n'ai jamais vu ta tête auparavant, tu es en seconde ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en le fixant curieusement : son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

« Oh je vois, tu as donc été réparti dans cet appartement…pas de chance ! »

« Pourq… »

« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours été vide. Loin de moi l'idée de t'effrayer jeune voisin mais à ce qu'il paraîtrait… »

Il gloussa.

« Cet appart serait hanté ! Flippant non ? »

« Je… »

« Hahaha, bon personnellement je n'y crois pas trop mais fais attention quand même, on ne sait jamais. En plus t'as vu le numéro de la porte un peu ? 666 ! Coïncidence ? On ne sait pas ! Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir…La science ne peut pas tout expliquer dans ce monde tu sais… »

« Euh…oui, je… »

« Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je vous protègerai ! Et puis de toute façon tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur ! Les fantômes ça n'existe que dans les romans et les films. Et les BD aussi. Et les jeux. Et les… »

Harry regarda le jeune homme sans un mot, n'écoutant plus un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il haïssait plus que tout ce type de personnage. Il y avait décidément un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas chez eux … Ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte qu'ils étaient ennuyeux ? Que les gens avaient surement d'autres chats à fouetter que d'écouter de stupides histoires de fantômes ? Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que leurs interlocuteurs voulaient juste rentrer chez eux ? Non. Trop occupé à dire des conneries et à faire l'intéressant. De vrais moulins à parole… Des paroles inutiles dont on pourrait clairement se passer cependant…Franchement il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce type de personne…Devait-il faire semblant d'écouter ou au contraire couper court à la conversation… ? Parce que là…cette situation commençait nettement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Eh oui, ils existent aussi dans les dessins animés… » Conclut finalement le brun au grand soulagement d'Harry, « Oh mais j'y pense, je m'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange, je suis en terminal. » Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Harry Potter. » Répondit Harry en posant ses courses pour lui serrer la main.

« Potter ?! » S'étouffa presque le brun en reculant.

Une profonde pitié pouvait à présent se lire dans son regard, intriguant grandement Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement.

« Je…bon. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Harry Potter. » Se reprit le brun en se raclant la gorge, « Soyons bons voisins…même si je dois avouer que mon colocataire est un vrai enfoiré. Non sérieux faut pas être sympa avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas. »

« Euh. D'accord… ? » Répondit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Bon eh bien je dois te laisser Potter, j'ai du travail ! A la prochaine ! » Déclara le plus grand en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol.

« Oui. A la prochaine. » Répondit Harry en tentant de lui adresser un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Les yeux du plus vieux se plissèrent malicieusement puis il quitta finalement les lieux, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Harry.

Alors…Résumons les faits : un appartement possiblement hanté, un voisin bruyant et un autre voisin qui selon ce dernier serait un ''enfoiré''. Bref la joie.

Harry poussa un long soupir avant d'insérer le code : _Niffleurs0074_. Il se retrouva alors dans un vaste living room à l'apparence opulente et hyper confortable. Il était vraiment meublé avec goût : un immense écran plat, des fauteuils aussi volumineux que des nuages, une grande bibliothèque déjà remplie de bouquins de toutes sortes, une cuisine luxueuse ressemblant fortement à ceux que l'on voyait dans les films et pour couronner le tout une baie vitrée menant directement à un balcon où trônaient une petite table et des chaises en plastique.

Luxueux, moderne et bien décoré…Un vrai paradis ! Son père avait totalement raison en fait : c'était pas mal du tout Hogwarts.

« Incroyable c'est donc toi mon colocataire. » Entendit-il soudain, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Cette voix…Harry se retourna vivement pour découvrir avec ravissement un Draco nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

« Dieu merci, je n'aurai donc pas à me coltiner un inconnu… » Reprit ce dernier, visiblement rassuré. On aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts d'étreindre son camarade tellement il était soulagé. Harry fut sincèrement ému par le fait que le blond ne le considérât pas comme étant un « inconnu », c'était déjà bien mieux que le collège !

Le blond vint l'aider à porter ses courses jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu as une idée de qui pourrait être l'autre coloc' ? » Demanda Harry tandis que Draco jetait un œil au contenu des sacs de course.

« Aucune idée. » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules « Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas un…Harry, pourquoi prends-tu ces…choses ? » S'interrompit brusquement Draco, « Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter des articles de meilleure qualité… » Fit-il en regardant la bouteille de champoing et la boîte de crème hydratante avec une grimace.

« C'était gratuit. »

« Certes… » Rechigna Draco peu convaincu, « Enfin bon…peu importe. »

Harry voyait clairement que le blond prenait sur lui pour ne rien dire de méchant. Il appréciait l'effort.

« J'y pense. J'ai croisé le voisin de la porte 665 tout à l'heure. » Songea Harry, se souvenant soudain du grand brun, « Un certain Rodolphus … »

« …Lestrange ?! » S'exclama vivement Draco, horrifié.

« Oui…Tu le connais ? »

Au même moment, un léger bruit se fit entendre du côté de la porte et un grand roux fit son entrée dans le living room, provoquant un silence de mort dans la pièce.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague… » Souffla le jeune homme en posant un regard épouvanté sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Weasley ? » Demanda Draco en le toisant avec hauteur.

« Je te retourne la question Malfoy ! » Répliqua aussitôt le roux, les oreilles rouges de colère.

« Je te ferais remarquer que je suis ici chez moi. Et d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à m'expliquer ta désagréable présence en ces lieux. »

« Draco. » Intervint Harry qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, « Je pense que c'est lui le dernier colocataire. »

« Pardon ? » S'insurgea le Malfoy en grimaçant exagérément, « Mais il doit y avoir une erreur ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je vive sous le même toit que… _ça_! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante de partager le même appartement que toi sale snobinard de merde ! » Répliqua aussitôt le roux n'ayant que moyennement apprécié l'appellation peu glorieuse.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait même pas.

« Est-ce un cauchemar… ? Partager le même appartement qu'un de ces immondes cancrelats…Pourquoi moi ? Attendez un peu que mon père en entende parler…»

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire la blondasse ? » S'exclama vivement Ronald en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Eloigne-toi immédiatement de moi Weasley ou je te jure que je te le ferai regretter toi et ta misérable famille. »

« Malfoy…insulte encore ma famille et j'te refais le portrait… »

« Essaye pour voir ! » Cracha le blond en le défiant du regard, « Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! »

« Tu vas… »

« Euh…les gars. » Intervint Harry, sentant que ça commençait à chauffer.

« La ferme Harry/Potter ! » S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux colocataires en le fusillant du regard. Harry se tut alors, levant ses deux mains en signe de paix.

« Je m'en vais de ce pas envoyer un mot au professeur Dumbledore, tout ceci est inadmissible. » Grommela Draco en s'éloignant de la cuisine.

« Bah vas-y je t'en prie ! De toute façon je préfèrerais encore crever que de partager le même appartement que toi ! »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta l'appartement non sans fusiller Harry et Draco du regard.

« Charmant. » Commenta alors Harry, soulagé que le roux soit enfin parti. Il était vrai qu'il aimait… non adorait les bastons mais il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir des problèmes avec ses colocataires dès son premier jour à Hogwarts.

« Je dois contacter mon père. » Trancha Draco en s'écroulant mollement sur le canapé.

« Tu oublies qu'il nous est impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur. »

« Peut-être qu'en soudoyant un peu Dumbledore… »

« Je doute sincèrement que ce genre de manœuvre fonctionnerait sur cet homme. »

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux, se remémorant le long et barbant discours du directeur sur la justice et la droiture…

« Mais que devons-nous faire alors…il est tout à fait inconcevable que je vive avec cette…blatte. »

Harry fut impressionné par l'inventivité du blond qui ne tarissait jamais de qualificatif pour exprimer son mépris pour le Weasley.

« Mais, j'y pense. Pourquoi le hais-tu autant ? »

Draco le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander pourquoi un plus un faisaient deux.

« Parce que c'est un Weasley pardi ! »

« D'accord. Pourquoi tu les hais autant dans ce cas…? »

« Es-tu sourd Harry ? Mais parce que ce sont des Weasley ! »

Harry ne préféra pas insister, de peur de froisser le blond en lui faisant remarquer que ses réponses étaient totalement stupides et dénuées de sens. Le brun jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. 19h30.

« Il commence à se faire tard. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille dîner dehors ? » Proposa-t-il tandis que le blond grommelait encore dans sa barbe invisible.

« J'aimerais bien mais comme tu peux sans doute le constater, je suis déjà en pyjama. »

« Tu n'as qu'à te changer dans ce cas. »

« Non. »

Harry retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré. Draco pouvait être _très_ chiant quand il s'y mettait...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Une fois de plus, Harry fixait ses camarades de classe avec ennui. Des groupes d'amis s'étaient définitivement formés et il avait comme à son habitude échoué à en rejoindre un. Quelle tristesse… Il était même certain que ces imbéciles avaient déjà oublié son existence…Il pourrait bien sûr les rejoindre et se taper l'incruste mais ce serait tout de même assez pathétique…Et puis de quoi allaient-ils parler de toute façon ? Ces gens avaient beau s'être présentés la veille, il ne connaissait rien d'eux et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les connaître. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Par contre, il aurait bien voulu converser avec Draco…Ce dernier s'était comme la veille directement installé à sa table et avait sorti ses bouquins pour aussitôt s'y plonger comme s'il souhaitait se couper du reste du monde. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry comptait bien engager une conversation avec lui. Pour une fois de sa pathétique existence, il voulait parler avec un pote avant le début des cours. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'Harry s'approcha de la table du Malfoy. L'ayant remarqué, ce dernier releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« Salut. » Dit simplement Harry, ne sachant que dire pour engager une quelconque conversation avec le blond. Quel idiot…il aurait dû y penser.

« Je pense que nous nous sommes déjà salués ce matin Harry. »

« Effectivement. »

Un silence embarrassant plana alors, les mettant tous les deux mal à l'aise.

« Autre chose ? » Demanda finalement Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

Aïe. Nous y voilà !

Le fameux ''autre chose ?'' qui faisait mal. Vous savez, ce fameux '' Autre chose ?'' qui signifiait clairement '' Dégage maintenant.''. Ce fameux ''autre chose ?'' qui te faisait te sentir idiot. Professeurs comme élèves le lui avaient sorti tellement de fois qu'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. N'empêche qu'il avait toujours cette délicieuse et irrésistible envie d'aller s'enterrer six pieds sous terre à l'entente de cette HORRIBLE phrase. Eh bien visiblement le « ne venez pas me parler si c'est pour me déranger inutilement » s'appliquait à lui aussi. Draco était indubitablement une personne désagréable. Il manquait cruellement de considération pour les autres.

Ce fut avec un visage impassible mais un égo meurtri qu'Harry s'en alla rejoindre sa place. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il tenterait d'engager une quelconque conversation avec quelqu'un. Quitte à rester seul.

« Tu fais pitié. » Fit alors une voix à sa droite, remuant bien le couteau dans la plaie.

Il se tourna vers sa voisine, son regard se faisant glacial.

« Tu es seule toi aussi. » Dit-il calmement en fronçant le nez.

La brune eut un léger tic au niveau du sourcil droit.

« En effet. Mais j'apprécie la solitude. » Rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

Harry la fixa silencieusement puis se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Ce lycée le répugnait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, une voix l'interpella.

« Hé, attend ! »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à la Weasley femelle.

« Harry c'est bien ça ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Haha. Directement le prénom hein ? Et…oh. Que venait-il d'apercevoir ? Une microcaresse de l'arête du nez ? Une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt ? Il était prêt à parier qu'elle l'avait interpellé pour lui demander un service.

« Euh…tu aurais un instant ? »

Tellement prévisible.

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit-il néanmoins en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« En fait…J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service. » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je…tu as été vraiment sympa dans le bus hier…Je ne l'ai pas oublié tu sais. »

« Je vois. » Répondit alors le brun, restant malgré tout sceptique quant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, « Et quel est donc ce service ?»

« Tu t'entends bien avec Hermione n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Ah voilà donc la vrai raison.

« Pas vraiment non. » Dit-il, se rappelant clairement les derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec la brune.

« Mais tu es le seul à qui elle adresse la parole tu sais ? »

« Ah. »

« Nous sommes colocataires et elle ne veut même pas me parler… » Se lamenta la rousse en secouant lentement la tête, « Tu sais je voudrais vraiment me lier d'amitié avec tout le monde du coup je lui ai proposé d'aller au salon de thé mais… »

« Elle a refusé. »

« Oui… » Soupira tristement la rousse, « Mais j'aimerais vraiment être amie avec elle, tu veux bien m'aider ! »

« C'est bien beau de demander mais je ne vois pas ce que pourrais faire pour toi. » Répondit franchement Harry, ne voyant pas trop pourquoi le rousse avait fait appel à lui, probablement le mec le moins sociable de l'école.

« S'il te plait… » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

« Navré.» Refusa poliment le brun, « Je ne souhaite pas être mêlé à vos histoires. Je ne veux pas d'embrouilles. »

Ginevra Weasley parut déçue.

« Bien…je comprends. » Soupira-t-elle dépitée, « Tu ne serais pas contre le fait qu'on s'échange nos numéros au moins ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant…Que recherchait-elle ?

« Ça ne me dérange pas mais t'es sûre que…? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai déjà le numéro de presque tous nos camarades de classe ! »

Ouah…elle ne perdait pas son temps.

Harry sortit son portable et ils purent s'échanger leur coordonnées. Quand cela fut fait, Ginevra, qui avait retrouvé son sourire rayonnant s'en alla retourner en classe.

« A plus ! »

Harry la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait merdé ? Serait-elle devenue amie avec lui s'il avait accepté de l'aider à apprivoiser Hermione Granger ? Peu importe. Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné. Il ne la sentait pas du tout cette Ginevra. Il ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui…

Harry reprit calmement sa route, la tête totalement dans les nuages. Pourrait-il survivre toute une année avec Draco comme unique ami, s'il en était vraiment un, au vu du comportement exécrable de ce dernier? Il pourrait peut-être essayer de se lier d'amitié avec Ronald, il était après tout son deuxième colocataire…Et pourtant s'il faisait cela il allait perdre Draco. Il lui fallait donc en réalité trouver une personne qui lui plairait MAIS qui plairait également à Draco. C'était d'un compliqué ! Comment les autres arrivaient-ils à gérer tout cela ? Comment Diggory arrivait-il à entretenir un si grand cercle d'ami, non sérieux ce type était tout le temps entouré ! N'y avait-il donc jamais de conflit ? Genre telle personne ne plait pas à telle personne pourtant ils sont tous les deux amis avec une même autre personne qui ne plait d'ailleurs pas à un autre de leurs amis…Non d'une pipe, autant rester seul si c'était pour penser à tout cela ! Compliqué, juste trop compliqué !

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui marchait droit devant lui. Résultat ? Simple. Il lui rentra pur et simplement dedans, répandant tous les documents que transportait l'inconnu au sol.

« Bon sang…Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » L'agressa aussitôt le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard.

Harry releva lentement la tête en grimaçant. Ces cheveux gras et ce nez crochu…Oula…Le préfet. Parmi tous les élèves de ce foutu lycée, il avait fallu qu'il heurte le préfet.

« Désolé. » S'excusa poliment Harry en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les documents. Merde…ils étaient totalement éparpillés.

« N'y touche surtout pas sombre idiot ! »

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, un sourcil haussé.

« Ces dossiers sont d'une grande importance. Tu n'as pas le droit ne serait-ce que de poser ton regard dessus. »

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Es-tu sourd ? » S'emporta le plus vieux en s'accroupissant à son tour, « En plus ils étaient classés dans un ordre précis. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre imbécile co… »

« C'est fait. » Le coupa Harry en lui tendant la pile de feuille, ayant tout juste fini de les ranger, « Tout est en ordre. »

« Comment ? Impossible. » Rétorqua le préfet en regardant la pile avec un froncement de sourcil. « Tu les a rangés n'importe comment. »

« Je t'assure que non. Mais bien sûr, tu peux vérifier. »

« Tu… »

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Fit soudain une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Harry se retourna vivement et perdit toute notion de la parole.

Le président. Il se dirigeait lentement vers eux de son habituelle démarche élégante.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda le jeune homme de cette voix envoûtante qui le caractérisait tant. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser et son cœur battre plus vite. Il était encore plus intimidant vu de près.

« Oh Tom c'est toi, »Fit le préfet en se relevant, « Il se trouve que cet imbécile a malencontreusement éparpillé les documents que tu m'avais chargé de remettre au professeur Karkaroff. »

Tom Riddle posa alors son regard imperturbable sur Harry, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Harry fut un instant hypnotisé par leur fascinante couleur…Ils étaient d'un bleu froid qui tournaient presque vers le violet…Juste magnifiques. Il avait l'impression que tout chez cette personne était attrayant, c'en était presque injuste. Il avait la beauté, le charisme et même l'intelligence d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Etait-il possible d'être aussi parfait ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment à l'émerveillement.

« Je ne suis pas totalement en tort et je pense que tu aurais pu facilement m'esquiver si tu avais toi aussi regardé devant toi Snape. » S'expliqua Harry en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard appuyé de Tom Riddle, puis, voyant que Snape allait répliquer, il reprit, « De plus, je me souviens parfaitement m'être excusé. J'ai également rassemblé tes dossiers, ils sont parfaitement en ordre, tu peux vérifier. Sur ce… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à filer à toute vitesse, il sentit une main agripper son épaule, le faisant tressaillir. Il se retourna lentement, plongeant son regard dans ces magnifiques orbes qui le fascinaient tant. Bon sang…il commençait à devenir étrange.

« Où est-elle. » Demanda le président à voix basse tandis que ses doigts effleuraient lentement le col de la chemise d'Harry, le caressant presque tout en le réajustant. Harry en avait le souffle coupé…Qu'est-ce que quoi… ? De quoi parlait-il… ? Et pourquoi par tous les diables tripotait-il sa chemise de la sorte… ?

« J…Je ne comprends pas. » Balbutia-t-il, totalement perdu.

« Es-tu certain de n'avoir rien oublié ce matin ? » Demanda Tom Riddle en glissant cette fois sa main sur son épaule, troublant encore plus le plus jeune.

« …Oublié ? » Reprit Harry en s'efforçant de réfléchir correctement. Qu'avait-il oublié de si important… ?

« Il parle de ta cravate non de dieu ! Ta cravate ! » S'irrita finalement Snape en se massant l'arête du nez. « Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre ! »

Paniqué, Harry porta sa main à son cou. Merde. Il avait effectivement oublié de l'enfiler…

« Le port de cravate est obligatoire dans l'enceinte du lycée. » Expliqua Tom Riddle d'une voix froide, « Que je ne t'y prenne plus. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en dégageant hâtivement les mains du plus vieux. Il avait conscience que son geste pouvait paraître très impoli mais…c'était plus fort que lui. Ciel, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi troublé…

Riddle le fixa du regard puis eut un imperceptible rictus.

« Eh bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna à grands pas, sentant toujours le regard du président sur lui.

Putain. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas attiré son attention…Il ne voulait pas de problème…Ce serait tout de même assez triste de se faire renvoyer dès son deuxième jour de cours…Bon quand même, président du BDE ou pas Riddle restait avant tout un simple élève…Il n'avait pas une si grande influence, si ? Ce serait sacrément stupide de se faire virer pour une pauvre histoire de cravate et de bousculade… Mais dans tous les cas il lui fallait se méfier…Lui qui était d'habitude si calme avait été énormément troublé par ce Tom Riddle…

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Et pendant ce temps au BDE…

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais Tom ? » Demanda Snape en posant la grosse pile de documents sur son bureau.

« Je ne vois assurément pas de quoi tu veux parler Severus. » Répondit le concerné en s'affalant dans son fauteuil préféré.

« Ouais c'est ça. »

« Est-ce un pêché de vouloir un tant soit peu se divertir en cette triste et accablante existence ? » Se lamenta faussement le président en prenant un air fataliste.

« En quoi est-ce distrayant de traumatiser un pauv'gars de la seconde. Il serait peut-être temps de mûrir Riddle. » Soupira le préfet en s'installant à son bureau.

Il se saisit de chacune des feuilles de la pile de document et les lut avec attention. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Impossible… » Souffla-t-il, totalement abasourdi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?»

« Ces documents…ce sont les malus des quatre classes de première l'année dernière. »

« Je suis au courant. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de les classer afin que les responsables puissent faire un rapport. »

« Eh bien il m'a fallu toute une nuit pour les comptabiliser et les ordonner pour leur faciliter la tâche. » Snape fronça les sourcils, « Comment ce benêt a-t-il fait… »

Tom eut un léger ricanement.

« En gros…Tu es en train de me dire que ce ''benêt'' qui t'a bousculé a fini en moins de deux minutes ce qui t'a pratiquement pris toute une nuit. Navrant. »

Severus le fusilla aussitôt du regard.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Severus. Tu vas réussir à me faire peur. » Le calma le président sans se départir de son sourire narquois, « Dans tous les cas il s'agit-là d'une véritable prouesse, ne le nions pas… »

« Je ne le nie pas. » Répondit sèchement Severus, « Je me demande seulement qui il est et comment il a fait pour classer ces documents sans en connaître l'ordre…»

« Je pense avoir deviné de qui il s'agit…Te souviens-tu ? Nous en avons discuté hier. »

« Hier…tu veux dire… »

Le sourire de Tom Riddle s'élargit, glaçant l'atmosphère…

« Je pense que nous avons trouvé Harry Potter... »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Pour l'instant je suis en vacance donc la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder mais on verra bien ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite déjà une joyeuse pâque,**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Review please ? (Ps : je tiens un flingue.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde, oui je suis encore vivante et non je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette looongue absence, mais bon trêve de blabla je vous expliquerai tout en bas ^^**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour les faves, follows et surtout, surtout les reviews, vous êtes trop cool. :3**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lola Kely** **:**

 **Oh moi AUSSI! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je déteste tellement ce maudit "Autre chose?"...En tout cas merci pour la review! :p**

 **PS : Par hasard tu serais pas malgache...? :)**

 **Guest** **:**

 **Merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! :p**

 **Badine** **:**

 **Merciii c'est gentil! :3**

 **Mamy83** **:**

 **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite! ^^**

Okaaay voici la suite, bonne lecture les amis !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Chapitre 4 : Une étrange proposition.

Harry se rinça le visage pour la énième fois depuis son entrée aux toilettes, son cœur cognant toujours fortement contre sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un pareil état ou en fait si, il comprenait parfaitement… Ce maudit Tom Riddle était quelqu'un de très intimidant et avouons-le, diablement beau. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand ce dernier avait plus ou moins caressé le col de sa chemise en le réajustant. Sérieux, ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que cela ne se faisait pas ? Etre président du BDE ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi…Oh il devait tout faire pour ne plus recroiser ce type à l'avenir s'il tenait encore à sa santé mentale. En se rinçant une dernière fois le visage, il jeta un regard ennuyé à sa montre. Il avait le temps de rentrer vite fait chez lui pour récupérer sa cravate. Le truc le plus agaçant dans cette histoire, c'était que Draco avait surement remarqué qu'il avait oublié de l'enfiler mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu pour autant. Franchement c'était beau l'amitié hein !

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans sa salle de classe, le visage sombre et une cravate noire soigneusement nouée autour de son cou. Il rejoignit rapidement sa place et sortit ses affaires. Par chance, les cours n'avaient pas encore débuté, le professeur Grindelwald avait tendance à arriver en retard à ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Hé tout va bien Harry ? » Fit soudain une voix traînante, le sortant de ses pensées. Harry releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux gris légèrement intrigués. Oh mais qui voilà ! Draco Malfoy, son traître d'ami ! Pourquoi venait-il lui parler tout à coup.

« Oui. » Le répondit-il assez froidement pour la forme. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Ecoute Harry, je tenais à m'excuser. Après mûres réflexions, je viens de me rendre compte que ta précédente salutation était une tentative d'approche. Etant trop plongé dans mon roman, je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte. »

« On dirait bien que ton cerveau fonctionne à retardement Draco. »

« Absolument pas. Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, j'avais l'esprit occupé. »

« Ça va, oublie. » Soupira alors Harry en finissant de sortir ses manuels.

« Donc tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux plissés.

« Je te pardonne. »

« Bien ! Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en tapant dans ses mains d'un air satisfait, « Tu m'accompagneras à la confiserie à la fin des cours. J'aurais quelques achats à effectuer. »

L'enfoiré…Cela ne sonnait même pas comme une demande mais bel et bien comme un ordre.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il tout de même, ne voyant aucune raison de refuser une sortie entre potes, « J'en profiterai pour me prendre quelque chose moi aussi. D'ailleurs je crois que Honeyduckes vient de sortir une toute nouvelle gamme de chocolat ? »

A la grande surprise d'Harry, le visage du blond s'illumina.

« Oui ! C'est précisément pour cela que je veux m'y rendre. » Dit-il avec un sourire léger, « Il y a tout d'abord le Choco-grenouille Gigantus qui est infiniment plus grand que le Choco-grenouille Grand modèle, il y a aussi le Dragons'chocolate, et un dernier dont le nom m'échappe…le stran…le stran quelque chose… »

« Le Strangulo Chocomilk ! » Fit alors une voix aigüe et surexcitée à leur droite, et ils se tournèrent de concert vers Hermione Granger en arquant un sourcil. Cette dernière piqua littéralement un phare et se détourna rapidement d'eux pour replonger dans son livre, rouge de honte. Harry et Draco s'échangèrent un regard en biais puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Bon, on se voit à la fin des cours alors Harry. » Fit Draco, ignorant délibérément la brune .

« Ça marche. » Répondit Harry, ravi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait quelque part avec un ami. Euh… en fait, à bien y regarder c'était la première fois qu'il sortait quelque part avec quelqu'un tout court. Et d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il avait un ami ? Wow…

« Le prof va bientôt arriver, je dois y aller. » Déclara Draco en s'éloignant.

« Oui, à plus. »

Quand le blond fut assez éloigné, Harry regarda sa voisine de table d'un air goguenard.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Je…ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Bégaya-t-elle très rapidement en rougissant à vue d'œil.

« …Stragulo Chocomilk ! » Imita Harry en prenant une voix exagérément aigue avant d'éclater de rire. « Hahaha bon sang tu… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une masse lourde s'écraser plutôt violemment contre le sommet de son crâne, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. La classe était devenue étonnamment silencieuse. Aie…Il grimaça légèrement puis s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux…Un dictionnaire. Hermione Granger venait de lui balancer un PUTAIN de dictionnaire de plus de huit-cent PUTAIN de pages en pleine tête. Non mais elle était sérieuse là ? Elle voulait le tuer ?!

« Granger. Cela fait _très_ mal tu sais. » Fit remarquer Harry d'une voix ennuyée en se massant douloureusement la tête tandis que toute la classe les regardait d'un air choqué.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa en une moue horrifiée, comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je…je…suis désolée…je…oh mon dieu…tu saignes ! » Paniqua Hermione tandis que les autres élèves hoquetaient de surprise.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et y sentit effectivement un liquide chaud. Génial…Cette journée était décidément pourrie. Il oubliait d'enfiler sa cravate, Ginevra Weasley venait l'aborder, il bousculait le préfet en chef, se faisait…hum réprimander par le président du BDE et à présent, se prenait un maudit dictionnaire en pleine tronche et saignait. Harry grimaça; c'est que ça faisait un mal de chien en plus… « Vite…il faut…il faut… » Murmura la brune d'une voix presque hystérique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Fit soudain une voix austère, provoquant un silence de mort dans la salle.

Harry soupira lourdement, et bien sûuuuur, le professeur Grindelwald choisissait ce moment précis pour pointer le bout de son joli nez…Le grand blond se tourna vers Hermione en plissant les yeux. Celle-ci se ratatina aussitôt sur place, le regard effaré et totalement paniqué. Il était vrai qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Le brun fut pris de pitié.

« Professeur, » Commença Harry d'un ton docte, tandis que sa voisine se mettait soudainement à trembler, « Suite à des paroles plus que déplacées de ma part, Granger s'est, disons…légèrement emportée, d'où ma blessure. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil tandis que Granger le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et je l'ai quand même assez cherché. Pourrais-je me rendre à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds le fixa en plissant les yeux, d'un air franchement sceptique avant de soupirer.

« Bien. » Dit-il seulement en agitant la main avec lassitude comme s'il chassait une mouche exaspérante, « Quelqu'un pour l'y accompagner histoire qu'il ne s'effondre pas au milieu du couloir et nous cause plus d'ennui ? »

Harry vit avec horreur Ginevra Weasley se lever mais à son plus grand bonheur et soulagement, Draco la devança.

« Je vais le faire. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide teintée de mépris en fusillant la rousse du regard. Harry fut très sincèrement touché par ce geste.

T'es un vrai pote Draco !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à quitter la salle sous le regard curieux des autres élèves, Hermione accourut vers eux.

« Je viens aussi… » Dit-elle faiblement, l'air profondément gênée.

Harry la fixa sans un mot puis haussa les épaules. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la salle de classe et s'engagèrent dans les longs couloirs de l'établissement dans un silence presque religieux. Le regard du blond se fit légèrement inquiet lorsqu'à un moment donné, le brun faillit défaillir.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais, ouais…j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne… »

« Viens. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. » Fit Draco en passant le bras de son ami autour de son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route, Hermione faisant tout pour ne pas regarder dans leur direction.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte Granger mais cela ne se fait pas de malmener les gens avec un dictionnaire. » Déclara Draco au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix froide, « Un comportement barbare indigne d'une lycéenne d'Hogwarts selon moi. »

Hermione rougit furieusement.

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix aigüe en baissant honteusement la tête, « …Je…je suis désolée Potter…en même temps tu t'es un peu moqué de moi…et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je ne voulais pas… je…»

« Comment ? Il s'est ' _un peu'_ moqué de toi dis-tu ? » La coupa farouchement Draco, passablement énervé, « C'était donc cela les soi-disant paroles déplacées ? Tu n'aurais pas dû la couvrir Harry. Cette fille a de sérieux problèmes. »

« Malfoy, je te sommerais de te taire, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Grinça la brune en lui décrochant un regard assassin, « Et puis cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. »

« Comment oses-tu me dire que cela ne me regarde pas, dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon ami que tu as injustement blessé ? » Claqua le Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione serra les poings, sous le regard très franchement blasé d'Harry qui suivait paresseusement l'échange.

« Oh comme c'est beau l'amitié ! » S'exclama-t-elle vivement, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi elle disait une telle chose, « Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux misérables jours alors cessez de vous comporter comme si vous étiez des frères de cœur ! »

Le blond fixa ses yeux gris acier sur elle puis renifla dédaigneusement.

« Dixit celle qui est toujours seule. »

Brusquement, Hermione s'arrêta, le visage rougi et les yeux baignés de larmes. Apparemment, c'était la chose à ne pas dire…

« Je retourne en classe. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en rebroussant chemin tandis que Draco la regardait d'un air particulièrement ébahi, ne s'étant probablement pas attendu à une telle réaction. Un léger silence flotta dans l'air puis n'y tenant plus, Harry s'esclaffa.

« Eh bien mon cher Draco, félicitations ! Tu viens de faire pleurer une fille. » Sourit-il avec amusement.

Draco le regarda froidement.

« Tu sais Potter, ma vieille encyclopédie est deux fois plus épaisse que le dictionnaire de Granger. »

« Toutes mes excuses monsieur. »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Madame Pomfrey était quelqu'un de très…effrayant. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand elle avait examiné sa blessure et lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'il lui avait répondu un simple : « Dictionnaire. » d'une voix ennuyée, elle n'avait pas hésité à frapper l'arrière de sa pauvre tête déjà meurtrie. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait ça, n'avait-il pas répondu à sa question ? Pire, alors qu'il s'était levé pour rejoindre sa salle de classe après qu'elle avait pansé sa blessure, elle l'avait plaqué sur le lit de l'infirmerie d'une manière particulièrement violente et lui avait silencieusement intimé de rester allongé toute la journée jusqu'à la fin des cours. Bon honnêtement ça l'arrangeait mais c'était assez dommage de rater le deuxième cours de ce cher professeur Grindelwald. Cet homme dégageait un certain charisme et un charme naturel qui rendaient ses cours plus que passionnant. Si on oubliait deux secondes son côté assez effrayant, que dis-je…, carrément flippant, il était un très, très bon professeur. Enfin…certains élèves s'étaient tout de même plus à papoter, à toucher leur portable ou à carrément dormir durant le cours de la veille, tout cela sous son nez en plus. Ils profitaient du fait que le professeur ne leur disait jamais rien…quelle bande d'idiots. Tout cela allait forcément leur retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre…

En baillant bruyamment, Harry jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. 16h15, parfait. Draco n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher.

« Salut Harry, tu vas mieux ? » Fit alors une voix traînante, le faisant sourire. Bingo.

« Yep, nous pouvons aller à la confiserie ! »

Celle-ci se trouvait près de la librairie. Draco avait déjà remplis son caddie de toutes sortes de sucreries mais ne s'arrêtait pas, souhaitant toujours en acheter plus. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond appréciait autant les sucreries. Il ressemblait presque à un petit garçon ébloui par les multiples friandises disponibles dans la boutique.

« Je vais aller voir de l'autre côté, attends-moi ici ! » Déclara-t-il avec excitation, laissant de côté sa 'grâce aristocratique'.

Wow…mais qu'allait-il donc faire de toutes ces friandises…Halloween c'était pas avant longtemps ? Harry se perdit du côté des rayons chocolat et son attention fut grandement attirée par un emballage dix fois plus volumineux que les autres. Cent gallions…

« Le Choco-grenouille Gigantus. » Fit une voix douce mais dénuée d'émotion derrière lui, le faisant littéralement se ratatiner sur place.

Non, non, non, pitié non.

« Riddle… » Sourit-il faussement en se retournant, sentant bien malgré lui son cœur s'affoler. Une fois de plus. Nan mais sérieux qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui fichait dans une maudite confiserie…Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus recroiser son chemin, ben c'était malin ! Bon. Il devait se calmer et trouver un moyen de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible…

« Je vois que tu as enfilé ta cravate. » Poursuivit le plus vieux avec un léger sourire en s'approchant lentement, son regard fixé sur ladite cravate.

« Hum…ouais. Bien sûr. » Répondit machinalement Harry en reculant d'un pas, ne sachant franchement pas quoi dire.

« C'est bien. » Murmura Riddle sans perdre son sourire, le faisant frissonner bien malgré lui, « Mais dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? Ta tête va mieux ? »

Harry le regarda avec stupeur. Les nouvelles allaient-elles si vite ?

« Comment… »

« En tant que président du bureau des élèves, je me dois d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout. On m'a bien entendu fait un rapport sur ce malheureux…accident. »

« Ah. Euh…ok. Je vais bien. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé en s'éloignant le plus discrètement possible. Partir. Partir. Partir. Partir. Partir. « Bon…Ce fut un plaisir…Je pense que je vais y aller. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la sortie, une main l'agrippa par le bras pour la _deuxième_ fois de la journée. Meeeeerde.

« A vrai dire, » déclara Tom Riddle d'une voix glaciale, tout sourire ayant disparu de son beau visage, « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me quérir de ton état de santé. »

' _Ah non_ ?' Ironisa intérieurement Harry en se massant l'arête du nez.

« Je voulais te parler et on m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. » Ajouta le président en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur. Harry se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait ce geste plus qu'attirant. L'heure n'était vraiment, vraiment pas à l'émerveillement. De quoi le président pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler pour effectuer un tel déplacement ? Avait-il fait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Mis à part la cravate et la bousculade avec le préfet en chef bien sûr…

« Je t'écoute. » Dit Harry avec une légère grimace. Il ne le sentait pas du tout…

« Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : je souhaiterais que tu rejoignes le bureau des étudiants. » Déclara le brun sans détour en le regardant fixement.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Harry observait son aîné sans un mot, le visage sans expression. C'était une blague ? Il s'était attendu à TOUT sauf à…ça.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Je pense pourtant avoir été très clair. » Répondit froidement Riddle, « Je ne vais pas me répéter. »

« Ok…Et pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix qui se voulait neutre alors que tout son corps lui criait de l'envoyer chier et de quitter rapidement cette confiserie.

Pour toute réponse, Riddle eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Je sais qui tu es… » Murmura le brun en se décollant du mur et en se rapprochant dangereusement du plus jeune, appréciant la jolie teinte rosée qu'avait pris les joues de ce dernier.

« Et hum…qui suis-je censé être ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix en faisant un autre pas en arrière, se sentant de plus en plus pathétique.

« Vois-tu mon ami, les rumeurs courent…Un nouvel élève aurait obtenu très exactement cinquante points à toutes les matières au concours d'admission. Pile cinquante points sur cent. Pas une virgule de plus ou de moins…Chose qui est…on va dire assez peu commun, voire totalement inconcevable. » Expliqua calmement le président du BDE en le transperçant du regard.

« Très étrange en effet... » Feignit Harry en regardant partout sauf devant lui.

« On raconte également que cet élève a déjà accompli ce genre de prouesse au collège. Dix sur vingt dans toutes les matières. A chaque examen. Pas plus ni moins…assez impressionnant non ? »

« Totalement. »

« Hm…A ce qu'il parait, cet être singulier se nommerait Harry Potter, cela te dis quelque chose ? » Demanda alors Riddle en souriant narquoisement faisant grogner son cadet de mécontentement, « Cinquante point sur cent…tu as visé ce score, avoue. »

« Oh…Ben tu sais Riddle, parfois le hasard fait vraiment peur… » Se contenta de répondre Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Le hasard. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as obtenu pile cinquante points à toutes les matières par hasard. Réellement. »

« Réellement. »

« Et le fait que tu aies pu reclasser les documents de Severus aussi rapidement ? » Lâcha Tom en haussant un sourcil sceptique, « Le hasard aussi je suppose. »

« Ce n'était pas si difficile… » Soupira le petit brun, agacé, « Mais bon. Admettons que j'aie réellement visé ce score. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce pour cela que tu veux que je rejoigne le BDE ? »

« Vois-tu mon cher Potter…Le bureau des étudiants est composé d'élèves aussi exceptionnels les uns que les autres …dont moi bien évidemment. » Ajouta-t-il avec modestie.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » Déclara Harry d'une voix ennuyée, « Mais je ne pense pas être assez 'exceptionnel' pour vous rejoindre. »

« Tu sors de l'ordinaire, Harry. Je te veux dans mon équipe. » Murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire absolument craquant. Harry rougit légèrement à l'emploi du prénom.

« Je refuse. » Répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix ferme en repoussant son aîné qui s'était un peu trop rapproché à son goût.

Tom Riddle haussa un sourcil, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à cette réponse.

« Je te demande pardon… ? » Reprit-il avec un sourire forcé, « Je crains ne pas comprendre. »

« Je pense pourtant avoir été très clair. Je ne vais pas me répéter. » Répondit-il sournoisement avec un sourire goguenard. Tom se renfrogna en reconnaissant sa propre réplique.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Trop de responsabilités. C'est chiant. » Répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Ah quel gâchis… » Soupira Riddle avec dépit.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, la voix traînante de son ami et colocataire se fit entendre.

« Harry, nous pouvons y… »

Draco s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte que le brun n'était pas seul et il se crispa lorsqu'il reconnut la personne avec laquelle il était en train de discuter.

« …aller. » Termina le blond d'une voix blanche en fixant le président du BDE avec effroi. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Eh bien et bien…Draco si je m'y attendais. » Ricana Riddle, le regard empli d'amusement.

« Tom. » Dit simplement Draco, le fusillant du regard.

« Tu viens de l'appeler Harry ? » Poursuivit le brun d'une voix presque moqueuse en désignant le susnommé, « Vous êtes donc amis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour t'en faire un… Tu as toujours confondu condescendance et solitude mon pauvre Draco.»

Le regard du blond se durcit, faisant sourire le plus vieux.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. » Déclara Tom en se saisissant d'un Choco-Grenouille Gigantus et en se dirigeant vers la caisse, « Et potter… »

Il planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude d'Harry qui fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard perçant.

« J'ose espérer que tu repenseras à ma proposition. A la prochaine. »

Et sur-ce, il quitta la confiserie.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Fin du** **chapitre** **,** **merci** **d'avoir** **lu** **! :D**

 **Alors…encore une fois je tenais à vous remercier chers lecteurs pour votre soutient, ça m'a pas mal motivé ! :) A vrai dire j'ai été à deux doigts d'abandonner cette fanfiction parce que déjà, j'ai malencontreusement égaré mon carnet de note (Où il y avait tout le scénario de A à Z. Fuck.) et ça m'a pas mal déprimé. Ensuite, il y a eu les exams : j'ai eu une note absolument catastrophique du coup j'ai décidé de laisser un tout petit peu les fanfics de côté au moins jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Et bah maintenant je suis en vacance, je suis admise en classe supérieur donc tout va bien, je suis de retour ! Merci à tous, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 5, gros bisous ! :3**

 ***En mode mendiante ***

 **Une p'tite review s'vous plait… ? X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Youpi un nouveau chapitre ! Cette idiote a enfin daigné updater ! \o Bon plus sérieusement, hello tout le monde ! ^^ Vraiment désolé pour le retard, réassembler les éléments de l'histoire (Suite à la perte du carnet) a été plus difficile que prévu parce que je m'éloigne petit à petit des lignes de l'anime x) Mais bon sang…wow. J'ai été bluffée, vous avez été tellement nombreux à me laisser de gentils mots d'encouragement…Il y a également eu des tonnes de follows et de faves et franchement ça m'émeut à un point que vous ne pourriez imaginer… merci à tous et à toute, vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

 **\- Guest : Haha moi on me l'a fait mais je n'ai pas saigné non plus heureusement…Une toute petite exagération fanfiqueste ? :3 En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise par contre le sexy Tom et le sexy Gellert sera probablement pour le prochain chapitre X)**

 **\- Mamy 83 : merci c'est gentil et t'inquiète je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfiction, elle m'a coûté beaucoup trop de nuits de sommeil pour que je la laisse tomber maintenant x) En attendant voici la suite ^^**

 **Bon sur ce, bonne lecture :3**

 ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Chapitre 5 : Des explications.

Dans le petit parc d'Hogwarts, l'on n'entendait que le crissement continu d'une vieille balançoire ainsi que les piaillements agaçants de quelques oiseaux. Harry observait silencieusement celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur et unique ami en mâchant distraitement un chewing-gum à la menthe. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un traître mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la confiserie pour se rendre au parc…En vérité, Draco était complètement et littéralement dans la lune. Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient assis sur cette maudite balançoire sans échanger un seul mot…et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur altercation avec Tom Riddle à la confiserie, le blond finit par rompre le lourd silence.

« Mon frère. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix morne sans regarder Harry. « Riddle est mon ignoble et effroyable frère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant mais alors pas du tout attendu à ça…Son frère ? Riddle ?

« Pourtant vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille… » Fit-il remarquer, perplexe.

« Haha parce qu'il n'est pas mon vrai frère, dieu m'en préserve ! » Rit nerveusement Draco avec une grimace étrange. De la haine pure et simple ainsi qu'une profonde rancœur pouvaient se lire dans son regard, tandis que ses doigts fins se crispaient sur son sac de course.

« Ses parents sont décédés des suites d'un… accident de voiture. » Poursuivit le blond en prenant le soin d'accentuer les derniers mots avec une certaine ironie qui intrigua Harry, « Sa mère Mérope Riddle étant une vieille connaissance de mon père, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre le pauvre orphelin qu'était devenu le petit Tom sous son aile… »

A la seconde même où Draco prononça le nom de la matriarche Riddle, Harry se sentit étrange. Il plissa les yeux un instant, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce nom…ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. C'était horriblement frustrant…Son cerveau lui envoyait comme une décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de mettre la main dessus, le ramenant aussitôt à la case départ…Il avait pourtant l'étrange impression de zapper quelque chose d'une grande importance. Au final, ce fut la voix agacée de Draco Malfoy qui l'arracha à ses rêveries.

« En fait je pense surtout que mon père s'est inquiété de ce qui adviendrait des grandes richesses des Riddle si leur unique héritier venait à être placé dans un misérable orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil…Il a donc eu la formidable idée de ramener Tom à la maison. » La grimace du blond s'accentua, « J'avais tout juste cinq ans mais je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Tout le monde était sous le charme ! Mes propres parents se sont totalement détournés de moi, tu t'en rends compte ? Je te jure, ils le vénéraient…l'adulaient…on aurait dit que ce maudit Riddle les avait ensorcelés et franchement ce n'était pas joli à voir…Ah le brillant Tom Riddle ! Comme il est beau ! Comme il est intelligent ! Toute la famille l'adorait et moi…haha. On ne me calculait plus hein ! Ils m'ont carrément mis de côté. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il était clair que Draco était jaloux…et en même temps comment lui en vouloir ? N'importe quel enfant aurait réagi de la même manière si un inconnu sorti de nulle part venait habiter chez lui et lui arrachait tout l'amour et l'intérêt que ses parents nourrissaient jadis à son égard. En fait c'était un peu comme si Riddle lui avait volé ses parents. Après une courte pause, Draco poursuivit…

« Et crois-moi ça a empiré depuis que Tom a été admis à Hogwarts, directement en classe A avec d'excellents résultats alors que moi…on m'a placé je ne sais pour quelle stupide raison en classe D, la plus nulle de toutes alors que mes notes au concours d'admission sont plus que correctes ! HA la bonne blague ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer la tête de mes parents quand ils vont l'apprendre… si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Oh ils vont être déçus bien sûr. Et ils vont me rabaisser en me comparant à Tom. Comme à chaque fois en fait. »

Le blond inspira un bon coup pour se vider l'esprit avant d'adresser un maigre sourire à son ami.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je dois surement t'ennuyer avec mes histoires… »

« Absolument pas. » Le détrompa Harry en lui souriant gentiment, « C'est toujours un plaisir d'en apprendre plus à ton sujet. Ah et…d'ailleurs si une chose te tracasse ou te pèse tu peux venir m'en parler. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Le blond le regarda avec un semblant de surprise…Il n'était décidément pas habitué à tant de gentillesse.

« Ah je…hum… Merci. » Marmonna-t-il indistinctement en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour retrouver contenance et adopter une expression grave, « Mais dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que Tom te voulait ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, les sourcils froncés, « De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée ? »

Harry porta inconsciemment sa main sur sa cravate, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant d'une manière exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait sa petite entrevue avec le charmant Riddle.

« En fait…il voulait que je rejoigne le BDE. » Répondit lentement Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Aussitôt, le visage de Draco devint blême.

« Le bureau des élèves dis-tu ?! Et pourquoi…toi ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé... Il décida que non.

« Hum…disons qu'il pense que je suis une sorte de petit génie parce que j'ai obtenu pile cinquante points dans toutes les matières lors des tests d'admission, bref il m'a dit que j'étais peut-être spécial et qu'il me voulait dans son équipe. »

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? » Demanda Draco avec ce qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

« Que c'était trop chiant et que donc je refusais. »

A peine Harry eut-il fini cette phrase qu'il vit son camarade soupirer de soulagement. Le blond se redressa vivement puis vint se placer face à lui tout en posant fermement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« Ecoute-moi Harry. Je t'apprécie énormément donc je me dois de t'avertir : méfie-toi de Tom Riddle. » Déclara-t-il très sérieusement, « Crois-moi j'ai grandi avec lui et je peux t'assurer que c'est un vile connard manipulateur doublé d'un psychopathe sans cœur indigne de confiance. J'ai même envie de dire qu'il est dangereux. »

« Euh…ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » Demanda Harry, intrigué. Ben oui, Riddle faisait un tout petit peu flipper mais de là à le qualifier de dangereux psychopathe… ?

« Je n'exagère absolument pas, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Ce type est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il vaut mieux rester loin de lui. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement…De toute façon après ces deux premières rencontres, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de revoir Riddle. Le jeune président le troublait plus que nécessaire et il commençait sérieusement à trouver cela anormal…Voyant que son ami avait compris le message, Draco retira doucement ses mains en se redressant.

« Mais j'y pense… » Se souvint-il, « Tu as VRAIMENT eu cinquante points dans toutes les matières durant les examens d'entrée ? » Demanda le blond curieusement.

« Pitié tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… » Soupira Harry d'une voix ennuyée.

« C'est tout de même assez étrange. »

« Et bien comme je viens de l'expliquer à ce cher Riddle, il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. » Expliqua le brun en se levant, « Et sinon, tu voudrais qu'on dîne à l'appart ce soir ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. », acquiesça Draco. Il avait bien remarqué le détournement délibéré de la conversation et ne comptait pas insister,

« Par contre Harry je préfère te prévenir, je ne sais pas cuisiner. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire tu comprends. »

« Eh bien moi non plus figure-toi. On n'a qu'à se prendre quelques pizzas. »

« Pas très sain mais tentant. J'imagine que c'est l'avantage de ne plus vivre avec une mère poule pour surveiller mon alimentation vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… » Soupira Draco en imaginant parfaitement la tête que ferait sa mère si elle apprenait qu'il se goinfrait de pizza en guise de dîner. Harry rit franchement en songeant à sa propre mère, ce serait tout à fait son genre.

Ramassant leurs sacs de sucreries, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la pizzeria qui se situait non loin de leur immeuble probablement pour faciliter la livraison. Ils grimacèrent de concert lorsqu'ils virent toute la troupe de Cédric Diggory attablée dans un coin du mini-resto qui surplombait la pizzeria. Harry pria de tout son cœur pour qu'ils ne les remarquent pas mais visiblement c'était trop en demander…

« Malfoy et…Potter ! » Les salua vivement le délégué avec un immense sourire, « Vous êtes inséparables décidément ! Vous faites quoi de beau ? »

« Eh bien nous sommes dans une pizzeria ? » Répondit simplement Draco d'une voix presque ironique en haussant les sourcils. Harry passa rapidement sa commande tout en observant son ami du coin de l'œil. Il était à présent en train d'adresser un magnifique sourire méprisant à Ginevra. Ces deux-là n'étaient décidément pas fait pour s'entendre, enfin…c'était assez prévisible depuis l'incident du bus. Quand ils reçurent leur pizza, Harry hocha poliment la tête en direction de ses camarades de classe puis quitta la pizzeria, Draco à sa suite.

« Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Diggory. » Confia le blond une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés.

« Wow… quelle révélation ! » Rit franchement Harry tout en déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement.

« Non, sérieusement Harry … ce type n'est pas rassurant du tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco avait l'air réellement troublé.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il tout en déposant les deux pizzas sur le pan de travail dans la cuisine, « Je le trouve amical. Et contrairement à Ginevra Weasley, il ne semble rien cacher derrière sa gentillesse. »

« Justement, il est trop gentil. » Répondit Draco en fronçant le nez, « Durant ma présentation… le jour de la rentrée, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne veuille s'approcher de moi durant tout le reste de l'année scolaire mais ça n'empêche pas ce maudit Diggory de venir me parler à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. C'est vraiment…dérangeant. »

« En gros, sa gentillesse injustifiée te dérange. » Conclut Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Voilà, c'est exactement ça. » Répondit Draco en s'asseyant, « Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il est tellement gentil que le rembarrer devient de plus en plus difficile. C'est chiant.»

« Peut-être…que tu devrais cesser de le rembarrer tout simplement ? »

« T'es malade ? » Rit franchement Draco en le regardant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. « Genre on deviendrait les meilleurs amis au monde et je mangerais des pizzas avec lui et sa bande ? Avec Ginevra ?»

« Pas forcément. Vous pourriez discuter de temps à autre et entretenir de bonnes relations en tant que camarades de classe. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il souhaite en fait. Il n'aime peut-être pas te voir t'isoler, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien alors il devrait s'occuper de ses affaires. », soupira Draco en se levant pour rejoindre le salon.

« J'imagine… » Répondit vaguement Harry. Diggory était réellement quelqu'un de sympa en fait. Peut-être voulait-il juste aider Draco ? Harry sourit et se dit que s'il existait encore des gens comme lui, le monde n'était pas perdu au final…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil avait décliné depuis un moment déjà, Harry se tenait devant le four à micro-onde.

« Elles arrivent quand ces pizzas, Harry ? » Fit une voix provenant du salon.

« Oui, oui. » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait la désagréable impression de ressembler à une femme au foyer…Le brun à lunettes secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde et oh combien dérangeante de sa pauvre tête. Quand les pizzas furent réchauffées, il rejoignit rapidement son ami à la tête blonde dans le salon. Au même moment, une tête rousse dépassa timidement l'encadrement de la porte du couloir.

« Ça sent bon. » Commenta Ronald Weasley en entrant dans le salon, « Des pizzas végétariennes, je me trompe ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas, maintenant dégage Weasley. » Répondit sèchement Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Oh pitié…

« Non, non, tu tombes bien ! » Rattrapa rapidement Harry en regardant le blond avec désapprobation, « On s'apprêtait justement à dîner, tu te joins à nous Weasley ? »

« Harry…Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » Protesta vivement Draco en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Harry tandis que ce dernier lui adressait un sourire espiègle.

« Eh bien quoi ? C'est la moindre des politesses Draco. »

Le fils Malfoy se préparait à répliquer mais trop tard : Weasley s'était déjà confortablement installé et entamait une délicieuse part de pizza aux champignons.

« Et il se sert en premier en plus… » Grommela le blond tout en coupant une part à son tour.

« Bon j'allume la télé. » Déclara Harry en se saisissant de la télécommande, histoire de les calmer un peu. Grossière erreur.

« Bonne idée Potter, je pense qu'ils rediffusent la final de la Champions 'ligue ce soir, mets la station Sport ! » Déclara vivement Ronald avec excitation.

« Hors de question Weasley, je ne regarderai pas ces stupidités. », le coupa aussitôt Draco en lui jetant son regard le plus meurtrier, « Mets les infos Harry. »

« Oh…monsieur Malfoy espèrerait-il voir son papa chéri à la télévision ? » Ricana le roux avec un sourire mauvais.

« Absolument pas, pauvre idiot ! » S'exclama vivement Draco, rouge de honte et de colère. Apparemment Weasley venait de toucher une corde sensible. « …Connaître les actualités nationales est certainement plus intéressant et enrichissant que de regarder des imbéciles courir après un ballon ! »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Malfoy, je t'interdis de… »

« Cette série a l'air marrante… » Intervint Harry, coupant court à leur dispute infantile. Il déposa lentement la télécommande avant de prendre une part de pizza, tandis que les deux autres jetaient un œil à ladite série. Au final, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. L'histoire était en soit très passionnante. Henry PotDeBeurre* était une série humoristique racontant l'histoire d'un jeune orphelin étudiant dans une sorte d'école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard. D'ailleurs les décors de l'école lui rappelaient fortement Hogwarts. Tout y était : l'aspect de vieux château, les bougies flottantes…Peut-être que les réalisateurs étaient d'anciens élèves d'Hogwarts ?

« C'est marrant…Ce petit blond prétentieux me rappelle fortement quelqu'un… » Commenta Ronald tandis que Marco Desloy, l'un des personnages de la série était en train de balancer une vanne au personnage principal.

« Je ne vois strictement pas de qui tu es en train de parler, Weasley. » Grinça Draco en fusillant le rouquin du regard.

« Bien au contraire, je pense que tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir Malfoy. »

Les oreilles de Draco rougirent à une vitesse incroyable.

« Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je ressemble à ce petit snobinard ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement, visiblement vexé, « Pitié dis quelque chose Harry ! »

Le concerné se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec gêne, ne trouvant rien à répondre. La ressemblance était en effet plus que troublante…

« AHA ! Tu vois, son silence est plus qu'éloquent ! ! » Dit triomphalement Ronald avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« Harry, t'es qu'un sale traître… »

« Navré Draco. Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi…je vous trouve un tout petit air de ressemblance. Vos cheveux ont la même blondeur et d'ailleurs, ils sont coiffés de la même façon. Vous êtes tous les deux pâles et beaux garçons. Ah, et vous êtes riches. De plus, vos noms se ressemblent un peu : Marco Desloy et Draco Malfoy. »

Le fou rire de Ron redoubla d'intensité.

« Potter…Tu as oublié de mentionner le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux de sales petits cons ! »

« Weasley…Tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de te TAIRE ou je te jure que je te le fais regretter… »

« Comment, en me jetant un mauvais sort Desloy ? » Ricana le roux en haussant un sourcil avec provocation.

« Harry, je te le dis dès maintenant. C'est la dernière fois que je partage un quelconque repas avec ce rustre. »

« C'est qui que tu viens de traiter de rustre connard ?! »

Harry lâcha l'affaire. Ces deux-là étaient sans espoir…Son regard s'attarda un moment sur Henry PotDeBeurre . Ce dernier était en train de rire en compagnie de ses camarades de classe. Il avait vraiment de la chance…Oui, un mage psychopathe avait assassiné ses parents mais il était riche, beau, célèbre et tout le monde voulait devenir son pote. Bon la célébrité n'était pas forcément synonyme de bonheur hein…Harry se souvenait lui-même avoir été célèbre au collège mais pas vraiment dans le bon sens. Cette célébrité dont il ignorait la provenance avait même poussé ses camarades de classe à l'éviter. Et d'ailleurs… Pour quelle raison avait-il été célèbre déjà… ? Harry fronça les sourcils: aucune idée.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Bon, je vais m'arrêter ici pour le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? :3 Je dois avouer qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant ^^**

 *** Henry PotDeBeurre : Si vous connaissez la référence dites-le moi dans les commentaires xD**

 **En parlant de référence, plusieurs d'entre vous (deux ou trois) ont tilté sur le « Je te veux dans mon équipe » de Tom dans le précédent chapitre X) Je dois avouer que ça m'a bien fait rire puisque cette référence à The Voice était totalement involontaire et du coup quand vous me l'avez fait remarquer, la vision de Tom se retournant sur un fauteuil m'a fait bugger pendant plusieurs minutes XD En gros merci pour ces quelques instants de fou rire ! :')**

 **Bon moi je pars en vacance (vive la campagne et adieu internet !), je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! *.***

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde, je vous poste la suite ^^ Encore merci pour vos encouragements ! :D**

 **Réponse à Mamy 83** **: Merci, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances :D Et j'espère que tu seras servi dans ce chapitre )**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Le lendemain matin, le réveil émit un bruit strident, faisant grimacer Harry. Il se redressa lentement comme le ferait un vampire à la tombée de la nuit et se saisit automatiquement de ses précieuses lunettes rondes pour les placer délicatement sur son nez. Il faisait jour. Youhou. Comme d'habitude, la nuit avait été incroyablement courte…Son regard se posa un instant sur le petit flacon qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et il jura dans sa barbe lorsqu'il constata qu'il était presque vide. Bientôt plus de médoc…Il allait devoir en racheter de nouveaux et il sentait déjà que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…Le brun soupira lourdement puis posa un pied à terre pour quitter son lit douillet. D'un pas lourd, il sortit lentement de la chambre pour rejoindre toujours avec automatisme la salle de bain. Ronald Futur Basketteur Weasley attendait devant la porte de celle-ci en affichant un air plus que contrarié.

« Bonjour Weasley. » Le salua Harry en baillant, « Tout va comme tu veux mec ? »

« Non. » Répondit le roux avec mauvaise humeur, « ça fait plus de trente minutes que cette andouille de Malfoy monopolise la douche ! »

« Ah. » Se contenta de répondre Harry en rejoignant la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de café.

« Putain Desloy t'es en train de te branler ou quoi ?! Dépêche-toi de sortir de cette foutue salle de bain ou je te jure que je te le fais regretter! » Vociféra le Weasley en donnant un violent coup de pied à la porte. « Pire qu'une gonzesse sérieux !»

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond se décida à sortir de la salle de bain en peignoir. Harry trouvait la scène plutôt comique…

« Alors premièrement tu me parles sous un autre ton la belette. Ensuite je me nomme Malfoy et non Desloy et d'ailleurs je n'étais pas en train de me masturber comme tu sembles le penser et je suis sincèrement outré que tu aies pu penser à de telles choses quoique finalement cela ne me surprend guère venant d'un chimpanzé mal élevé comme toi. Ah et tu ne peux pas me comparer à une fille juste parce que je suis soigné. »

Sur ce, il planta un Ronald rouge de colère devant la salle de bain et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine.

« Harry, tu serais aimable de me servir une tasse de thé à la citronnelle. La boîte se trouve dans le deuxième tiroir. »

« Ok. » Répondit Harry en remplissant une cafetière pour faire chauffer de l'eau. N'en pouvant plus, Ronald déboula dans la cuisine et saisit Harry par les épaules.

« Potter je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lui obéir de la sorte ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement en le secouant comme un prunier.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Weasley. Et puis va te doucher tu empeste. » Fit remarquer Draco avec une grimace fort déplaisante. Les oreilles de Ronald rougirent à une vitesse extraordinaire. Là c'était sûr : il allait commettre un meurtre.

« Comme oses-tu espèce de… »

« Weasley, lui servir du thé ne me dérange pas trop puisque je suis justement en train de me préparer un café, si tu as besoin d'une quelconque boisson tu peux me le dire tu sais ? Il n'y a aucun problème. » L'interrompit Harry d'une voix neutre en souriant légèrement. Calmé, Ronald relâcha le brun.

« Merci Potter mais contrairement à certains, je n'apprécie que moyennement exploiter mes camarades. »

Il grimaça en direction de Draco puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer en claquant bruyamment la porte. Un léger silence se fit, tandis qu'Harry préparait les boissons avec application.

« Harry, dis-le moi franchement : est-ce que tu te sens exploité quand tu es avec moi ? » Demanda le blond après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

« Ne dis pas de sottises voyons… » Répondit Harry d'une voix blasée en déposant deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de cookie sur la table, « Cela me fait plaisir de te rendre service. »

Draco le regarda un instant sans un mot puis finit par hocher doucement la tête.

« Je…hum. Ouais. Merci. » Balbutia-il en se saisissant de la tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres.

« A ta place j'attendrai avant de me remercier. C'est la première fois que m'essaye à la préparation de thé. »

Et effectivement, une horrible grimace déforma les traits de Draco Malfoy après sa première gorgée.

« Délicieux n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana le brun à lunette en voyant sa tête.

« Infect. » Répondit Draco en déposant lentement la tasse sur la table.

« Comme je le pensais. Il va falloir que je m'améliore un peu. »

« Un peu ?! » S'égosilla le blond en regardant le tasse de thé avec effroi.

« Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'avais jamais préparé de thé avant aujourd'hui. Notre majordome, un vieil homme tout à fait sympathique du nom de Kreacher nous en préparait tout le temps donc je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. »

Draco haussa un sourcil à l'entente de ces mots.

« De même pour moi. » Dit-il, pas mal surpris qu'ils aient autant de point commun, « Mais dis-moi Harry, cela fait un moment que je voulais te le demander… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fit Harry, intrigué.

« Comment elle est ta famille ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment en observant sa tasse de café puis, comprenant enfin où son ami voulait en venir, il répondit à la question posée.

« Elle est plutôt aisée si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Déclara-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son café, « Au moins je n'ai pas foiré le café… »

« Et que font tes parents exactement ? » Demanda Draco, de plus en plus curieux.

« Alors…Mon père travaillait au ministère » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je pense. Mais maintenant, il me semble que lui et ma mère vivent en Australie et dirigent ensemble une école de composition florale ainsi que notre entreprise familiale '' Potters' Art '' actuellement sous la responsabilité du frère de mon parrain. »

« Tu veux parler de l'entreprise de poterie ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, « Elle opère encore ? Ça fait quand même plus d'un siècle qu'elle existe... Je ne savais pas que tu étais affilié aux Potter. Bien sûr, je connaissais ton nom mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait le lien… Tu sais d'après les registres, avec la famille Malfoy, les Potter constituent l'une des plus vieilles familles Anglaises... »

« Il faut croire que vous vous êtes bien trouvé. » Déclara soudain une voix sarcastique à l'entrée de la cuisine. Aussitôt le regard du blond se fit noir.

« Eh bien voilà ! Notre belette préférée est tout propre et lavé ! »

« Chimpanzé ou belette, il faudrait choisir Desloy. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu t'en vas déjà Weasley ? Et ton petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Je dois aller m'entraîner, je me prendrai un truc sur la route. Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester avec ce con. »

« C'est qui que tu viens de traiter de con espèce de… »

Trop tard, Ronald venait de claquer la porte. Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Cette situation commençait nettement à le saouler.

« Sérieux Draco, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable… »

« Harry. Combien de fois faut-il te le répéter. » S'agaça le blond « C'est un Weasley. »

Harry secoua la tête de dépit puis se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes du lycée avec empressement. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer mais il avait une envie pressante…et parfois l'appel de la nature était juste trop fort. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes masculines à la volée puis passa devant une jeune fille négligemment appuyée contre le mur carrelé. Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre les pissoirs lorsqu'un détail le frappa.

…Pourquoi il y avait une putain de jeune fille négligemment appuyée contre le mur carrelé des toilettes des mecs ? Harry retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer avant de les reposer sur son nez. Non. Il ne se trompait pas. Il y avait bien une fille appuyée contre le mur et celle-ci le regardait avec un ennui palpable. D'après son écusson, elle devait être en Première. Harry la fixa silencieusement, intrigué. Elle était jolie. Son visage était assez agréable bien que très pâle. Elle était plutôt grande et avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Siffla soudain la brune en le fusillant du regard.

« Ce sont les toilettes des hommes. » Répondit Harry d'une voix parfaitement calme.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide. » Renifla la jeune fille d'une voix effrontée, « Ne fais pas attention à moi, je ne suis pas ici pour te regarder. »

Harry l'observa encore quelques secondes puis décida de l'ignorer. Il s'approcha du pissoir et fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Eh bien ! Tu ne protestes même pas. » Fit remarquer la jeune fille avec une grimace, « Les nouveaux sont vraiment sans-gêne cette année… »

« Dixit la fille qui se tient actuellement dans les toilettes des mecs comme si c'était parfaitement normal… » Soupira Harry en se dirigeant à présent vers le lave-main.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour toi mais pour Tom. » Argua alors la brune en le fusillant du regard.

« Tom… ? » Demanda Harry, tandis que son estomac se contractait.

Au même moment, la porte d'un cabinet s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un beau brun à l'apparence impeccable. Tom Riddle. Encore lui…Le jeune homme réajusta le col de sa chemise avec élégance puis posa enfin son regard froid et supérieur sur eux. Comment ce mec pouvait-il avoir autant la classe alors qu'il sortait d'un cabinet de toilette, songea Harry avec un sourire goguenard. Tom, ayant parfaitement capté son rictus moqueur, fronça les sourcils.

« Juste pour l'information, je n'étais pas dans ce cabinet pour ce que tu crois, Harry. J'étais en train de réajuster ma tenue », expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre en se plaçant devant le miroir pour recoiffer ses cheveux ondulés pourtant déjà impeccables.

Harry haussa un sourcil en le regardant faire. Pourquoi se justifiait-il ? Tout le monde avait le droit de chier, c'était humain. Encore une fois, personne ne pouvait résister à l'appel de la nature. Oh… mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la chasse d'eau…

« Et Bella combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas me suivre aux toilettes. Tu mets les autres élèves mal à l'aise. » Soupira le président du BDE en se tournant vers ladite Bella.

« Toutes mes excuses Tom, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! » S'excusa la brune en fixant Riddle avec des yeux brillants frôlant presque l'adoration.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La dernière phrase de Riddle suggérait que ce genre d'incident n'était pas isolé…Cette Bella avait donc pour habitude de suivre Riddle jusqu'aux toilettes…Sortaient-ils ensemble ? Pas que cela l'intéressait particulièrement mais…en fait si il était absolument curieux…Cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs très rarement. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que rien n'allait quand Tom Riddle était dans les parages ?

« En tout cas c'est un immense plaisir de te rencontrer de si bon matin Harry. » Déclara justement ce dernier en reportant son attention sur lui. « As-tu reconsidéré ma proposition ? »

« Nous y voilà… » Soupira Harry en grimaçant, il l'avait senti venir…« Navré de te décevoir Riddle mais la réponse est toujours non. »

Riddle s'apprêta à répliquer mais sa jeune amie le devança.

« Comment oses-tu décliner la proposition pourtant si généreuse du président ? » S'exclama-t-elle rageusement en s'approchant dangereusement d'Harry, « Un minable de la classe D tel que toi devrait se sentir honoré qu'il daigne ne serait-ce que poser son regard sur toi ! »

« Justement si je suis un minable de la classe D, je n'ai rien à faire au Bureau des élèves. » Répliqua froidement le brun à lunette en soutenant le regard noir de la jeune fille dénommée Bella.

« Allons, allons, calmons-nous. » Intervint Tom avec un sourire entendu tout en se plaçant entre eux, « De toute façon je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement, Harry. » Déclara-t-il en le regardant intensément.

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Bella en regardant le président avec des yeux ronds, « Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'a rien à faire au BDE ! Et puis est-il vraiment si particulier ? Parce que moi je ne vois qu'un pauvre idiot qui n'a même pas conscience de la chance qu'il a! »

« Douterais-tu de moi Bella ? » Demanda soudain Tom d'une voix froide.

« Je…non ! Bien sûr que non… ! C'est juste que…»

« Harry ? » Coupa Tom en se tournant vers le susnommé, « Combien font 459,58 multiplié par 67,25 ? »

« Hein… ? » Répondit intelligemment Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Combien font 459,58 multiplié par 67, 25 » Répéta Tom en souriant aimablement.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda le brun aux yeux verts, intrigué.

« Contente-toi de répondre. »

« Mais rien ne m'oblige à le faire. »

« Le président du BDE t'a donné un ordre insecte ! » Intervint Bella en le menaçant du regard.

« Oui mais encore une fois rien ne m'oblige à… »

« Réponds Harry. », le coupa Tom d'une voix sans appel.

« D'accord… » Céda Harry en grimaçant, « ça fait euh…hum. »

Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après.

«… 30906,755. Peut-être. »

Tom et Bella s'échangèrent un regard oblique.

« Est-ce correct très chère ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

« Oui. » Cracha Bella en fronçant le nez, « Par contre il a triché. Au tout début, il a refusé de répondre directement à la question pour gagner assez de temps pour réfléchir. »

« Cela reste incroyable non ? » La contra le brun en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui…peut-être mais moi j'aurai été capable de répondre plus rapidement que lui Tom ! »

« Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » Sourit Tom, « Mais ce qu'il a fait reste incroyable, hein Harry ?...Harry ? »

Il avait décampé …Ni Bella, ni Tom n'avait remarqué qu'il s'était faufilé hors des toilettes.

« Et impoli en plus… » Grimaça la brune en secouant lentement la tête, « Sérieusement Tom, nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un comme lui ! »

« Mais le fait est qu'il reste un poste vacant et qu'il serait parfait pour ce rôle… » Répondit paisiblement Tom en se dirigeant vers la porte, « Crois-moi Bella, je l'aurai… »

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné des toilettes…Foutu Tom Riddle…Il se doutait bien que le bougre n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt…Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Et bon sang…quel regard ! Harry frissonna en y repensant. D'un côté…il se sentait flatté. Savoir qu'un gars comme lui avait attiré l'attention d'une personne remarquable comme Riddle avait quelque chose de…gratifiant. L'idée d'accepter l'offre du beau brun effleura même son esprit…Pourquoi pas après tout ? Son parrain lui avait toujours dit que rejoindre des clubs était le meilleur moyen de créer des liens…Le BDE n'était pas vraiment un club. A ce qu'il avait compris, leur rôle était de représenter les élèves et de faciliter le plus possible le travail des enseignants et de l'administration. Bref, le Bureau des élèves occupait une place assez importante au sein du lycée. Et du peu qu'il avait vu dans les documents éparpillés de Severus Snape, leur travail avait l'air sacrément chiant…De plus s'il acceptait de rejoindre le BDE…cela signifierait qu'il devrait côtoyer Tom Riddle tous les jours et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force…Riddle était…troublant. Et séduisant aussi. Au fond, ce n'était pas les avertissements de Draco qui lui faisaient peur…Il savait que le blond vouait une haine sans nom à son frère adoptif pour lui avoir volé ses parents…ses constatations étaient donc purement subjectives. Non…ce qui l'effrayait, c'était les sentiments qu'il éprouvait ou plutôt commençait à éprouver en sa présence…Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait d'une manière exponentielle, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement et agissait comme un imbécile fini…Mais Harry était loin d'être stupide. Bien qu'il fût un handicapé social, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Riddle était loin d'être de l'admiration ou une connerie du genre. En vérité…il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle…haha.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi… » Pensa Harry avec désespoir, tout en s'arrêtant au milieu des couloirs.

Pourquoi se débrouillait-il toujours pour faire les choses différemment des autres…Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde… ? Normal… ? Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine...Un sentiment tellement familier qui l'avait probablement accompagné toute sa vie. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur les fenêtres du couloir et il eut comme un vertige…, le faisant reculer lentement jusqu'au mur d'en face.

« Mr Potter, tout va bien ? » Fit soudain une voix intriguée qui eut le mérite de le faire revenir à lui. Harry cligna doucement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le professeur Grindelwald, car c'était lui, s'approcha de l'adolescent qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir. « Vous allez bien ? » Reprit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Euh…oui. » Répondit le brun, le regard pensif, « Je vais bien professeur. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir. » Insista ledit professeur, un sourcil haussé, « Est-ce votre tête qui vous fait mal ? »

« Non, du tout. Je vais parfaitement bien Monsieur. » Affirma Harry, gêné. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris…Le professeur Grindelwald le regarda sans un mot puis finit par acquiescer.

« En ce cas, allons en cours Mr Potter. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes très en retard. » Soupira le blond en reprenant sa route, invitant son élève à le suivre. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il ramassa son sac avec empressement et marcha à la suite de son professeur.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous avez aimé x)**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de Ron…Dans cette fic, j'essaie d'imaginer une version où Harry choisit Draco à la place de Ron comme meilleur pote :p ( parce que j'ai vraiment eu pitié de Draco dans le premier tome… ) mais j'ai pas envie de délaisser Ron non plus donc j'suis dans le flou pour l'instant…xD**

 **Et gros coucou à AmanC et Sinwen qui ont reconnu la référence à JDG ! :D**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 7 !**

 **Et les gens…pensez aux pingouins…laissez une review ! :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire, suivre, et commenter cette fanfiction et je suis tellement comblée que je me suis empressée d'écrire la suite, là voici ! :p**

 **Réponse à** **:**

 **_** **Harriet** **: Merci c'est gentil ^^**

 **_** **Flore** **: Merci ! Pour le clash entre Tom et Draco, ça viendra, t'inquiète… xD**

 **_** **Amista** **: XDD merci ?**

 **_** **Mamy 83** **: Merci, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! o/**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Chapitre 7 : Suspicion

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle de classe, tous furent surpris de voir Harry entrer en compagnie du professeur Grindelwald. Le brun tenta de se faire le plus petit possible…Il détestait les entrées remarquées. Il rejoignit rapidement sa place au fond de la salle, captant au passage le regard intrigué que Draco lui adressait. Il lui fit un sourire léger qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais rompit rapidement le contact visuel, le professeur ayant commencé l'appel. Cette matinée-là, Harry écouta le cours d'histoire d'une oreille distraite, le regard dans le vague, mais enregistrant tout de même les informations dans un coin de son cerveau. Contrairement à ce que ce cher Riddle semblait penser, il n'était en rien un génie ou du moins, il ne se considérait pas comme tel…Les gens avaient tendance à confondre son sens de l'observation et sa mémoire eidétique avec de l'intelligence. En vérité, il s'agissait bien de ses seules qualités. Il aimait observer…On pouvait dire que c'était son hobby ou tout simplement sa manière d'être. Il se perdait souvent dans ses pensées en enregistrant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui sans pour autant fouiner, sauf quand il le fallait vraiment, par exemple pour approfondir ses connaissances. Mais généralement, il se contentait de constater et d'enregistrer, voilà tout. Harry avait pu reclasser les documents de Severus Snape de cette manière… En observant les feuilles de papier éparpillées, il avait remarqué sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de données statistiques concernant les points retirés aux quatre classes de première de l'année précédente. D'ailleurs il se demandait ce qu'était ce système d'attribution de point…Le professeur Grindelwald ne leur en avait pas parlé le jour de la rentrée…Enfin bref, après une petite analyse de chaque document et de rapides calculs mentaux, il avait été en mesure de les ranger correctement. Ah et d'ailleurs, en parlant de calcul mental… Le fait qu'il ait réussi à donner une réponse correcte à Riddle plus tôt dans la matinée n'était dû en aucun cas à son prétendu génie puisqu'il n'avait fait qu'employer une méthode de calcul très simple similaire à celle de *Trachtenberg, méthode que n'importe quel imbécile pouvait d'ailleurs trouver sur internet…Pour sa part, il la connaissait pour avoir un jour entendu son parrain en discuter avec son frère autour d'un verre de cognac. Parce que oui, s'il aimait observer, il adorait écouter également, et son parrain avait cette curieuse manie de divaguer sur les mathématiques quand il était bourré…Il faisait aussi une fixette tout à fait malsaine sur ce bon vieux Pythagore mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…Tout ça pour dire que oui, Harry était probablement un tout petit peu plus intelligent que la moyenne mais de là à insinuer qu'il était un génie…alors là non. Newton était un génie. Einstein était un génie. Hawking était un génie. Tony fucking Stark était un génie et à ce qu'il avait entendu, Riddle en était possiblement un également. Lui, il était juste Harry, un lycéen banal qui aimait réfléchir de temps en temps. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait absolument pas cette fixation que Riddle faisait sur lui…Après tout, des gens intelligents, il y en avait à la pelle à Hogwarts…Alors pourquoi lui ? Oui, il avait eu pile la moyenne dans toutes les matières et effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard comme il l'avait affirmé à Tom et Draco. Une fois de plus, il n'avait fait qu'observer. A force d'étudier en détail diverses formes de sujet d'examen, comprendre comment ceux-ci étaient notés et obtenir pile la moyenne devenait un jeu d'enfant. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il ne savait pas trop…Il s'agissait d'une salle habitude qu'il avait contractée au collège parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison ses camarades de classe l'évitaient. Mais d'ailleurs, pour quelle raison l'avaient-ils évité ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait aucune idée ! Mais en tout cas, dans la tête du malheureux collégien désespéré et naïf qu'il avait jadis été, cette bande de connard l'ignoraient probablement parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était une sorte de génie…puisque ses notes avaient toujours été exceptionnelles. Harry avait pensé qu'ils l'avaient rejeté à cause de sa différence. Il s'était alors abaissé à leur niveau en faisant exprès d'obtenir pile la moyenne, ni trop bon ni trop mauvais donc, dans la vaine et naïve espérance de se faire des amis…Mais surpriiise ! Cette bande d'enfoirés avaient continué à l'éviter comme la peste ! Ah…que de doux souvenirs. Il avait, au final, passé ces quatre années dans la solitude, dans son coin, et personne n'avait semblé s'en soucier. Enfin…à part certains profs. Il y avait eu une femme en particulier…Amélia Bones, une étudiante en droit ayant remplacé leur prof de français pendant quelques mois. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes à s'être préoccupé de lui et à l'encourager. ''Harry enfin, tu peux mieux faire !'' '' Harry tu as ENCORE obtenu pile la moyenne. ». Le brun à lunette se souvenait parfaitement de la moue exaspérée de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait ses copies. Harry l'avait énormément appréciée et le jour où elle avait finalement quitté son poste, il s'était senti plus seul que jamais. Mais voilà…Au final il avait conservé sa 'mauvaise habitude' jusqu'à la fin du collège…Ses parents et ce très cher Regulus lui avaient pourtant proféré diverses formes de menace plus effrayantes les unes que les autres mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait les faire chier. Vint alors le lycée…Papa Potter avait voulu qu'il s'inscrive à Hogwarts et Harry avait une fois de plus refait le coup du ''Regardez, j'ai eu pile la moyenne !'' lors des examens d'entrées. Résultat ? Il avait tout simplement atterri en classe D et il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer puisque cela lui avait permis de faire la connaissance d'un certain blond prétentieux mais terriblement attachant…d'ailleurs il se demandait ce que Draco fichait en classe D…il avait pourtant eu d'excellentes notes. Enfin bref, nouvel établissement, nouveau départ, nouvelle habitation, nouvel ami, nouvelle vie…Tout devait aller pour le mieux mais BAM !

Un Tom Riddle sauvage apparaissait !

Harry retint difficilement un ricanement désespéré en superposant la musique caractéristique de Pokemon à une image assez ridicule de Riddle en train de bondir hors d'un buisson…Oh ça y est…Il perdait les pédales ! Le Potter sentit avec horreur une crise de fou-rire poindre, mais il tint bon, gigotant juste légèrement sur sa chaise. Il vit brièvement sa voisine de table, Hermione Je-Lance-Des-Dictionnaires Granger, lui adresser un regard hautement intrigué avant de se reconcentrer bien assez vite sur le cours, prenant le plus de note possible, le tout en fixant son cahier avec une expression que l'on pouvait clairement qualifier d'hystérique…Eh bien ! Ça c'était de l'assiduité ! Il devrait peut-être prendre exemple sur elle… 'Comme plusieurs élèves de cette classe d'ailleurs…', songea-t-il en regardant furtivement autour de lui. La jeune fille assise devant lui, Lavande Brown s'il ne se trompait pas, était en train de lire un magasine à scandale et ne retenait même pas ses gloussements excités…Dean Thomas, le gars qui était placé devant Granger jouait à un jeu qu'Harry ne connaissait pas sur son Smartphone…Son voisin, Seamus Finingan semblait s'adonner à la même activité. Harry posa cette fois son regard sur Ronald Weasley qui piquait dangereusement du nez alors qu'il était assis à la deuxième table du milieu faisant face au bureau du professeur Grindelwald…Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, n'émit pas le moindre commentaire à ce sujet, se contentant de poursuivre son cours comme si la moitié de la classe n'était pas en train de se divertir ou de rêvasser sous son nez. Mais Harry ne manqua pas l'étrange sourire vicieux qui orna les lèvres de l'homme tandis que son regard azur se posait sur Ronald Weasley, ce dernier venant carrément de s'endormir…Oh se rictus mauvais ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Etrangement, le professeur agissait comme s'il détenait une information capitale que ses idiots d'élèves semblaient ignorer…Harry déduisit rapidement que cela avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec cet étrange système de retrait de point qu'il avait aperçu dans les documents de Snape…Il repensa également aux sourires faussement compatissants des aînés qui avaient embêté Ronald Weasley le jour de la rentrée… '' Ils vont bientôt voir l'enfer de toute façon…'', avaient-ils déclaré ce jour-là. Harry eut soudain un gros doute. Il était plus que clair que le professeur Grindelwald leur cachait quelque chose et cette situation semblait plus amuser l'homme à la chevelure blonde qu'autre chose. Harry fit part de ses suspicions à Draco quand la sonnerie annonçant l'heure de pause retentit.

« Un système de retrait de point hein… » Songea le blond en fronçant les sourcils, « Mes parents ne m'ont rien raconté de tel… »

« Les miens non plus. », soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son ami, « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils me racontaient grand-chose de toute façon. »

« En tout cas je suis d'accord avec toi. Le professeur Bellâtre nous cache clairement certaines choses. » Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas manqué les rictus malveillants qu'arborait parfois le jeune enseignant durant les cours. « De plus, cette histoire d'enfer m'intrigue… »

« Sans parler de la somme astronomique qui nous a été attribué le jour de la rentrée. » Remarqua pensivement Harry.

« Astronomique ? » Ricana Draco avec mépris, « N'exagérons rien. »

Harry le regarda d'un air blasé. Sale prétentieux.

« Ce que j'essaye d'expliquer Monsieur,…» Développa le brun d'une voix neutre, « C'est qu'il est assez… singulier de débourser dix-mille livres sterling mensuellement à de simples lycéens. »

« Singulier pour certains je suppose, parce que dans mon cas, mon argent de poche hebdomadaire d'élève à… » Draco s'immobilisa soudain, le visage crispé. Intrigué, Harry suivit la direction du regard de son ami et croisa aussitôt celui de Cédric Diggory qui semblait sourire au blond. « Tu vois Harry ! C'est exactement ce que je te disais, ce type est effrayant ! »

Le brun émit un rire amusé.

« Il n'a fait que te sourire Draco. » Nota-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Mais justement pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi exactement ? » Répliqua Draco en fronçant le nez. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il a peut-être eu le coup de foudre. » Ricana-t-il en songeant que ce serait franchement marrant. Mais son sourire disparut rapidement en avisant l'air horrifié et passablement dégoûté qu'affichait son ami. Aïe… Se pourrait-il que Draco soit homophobe ? Si c'était le cas, il avait intérêt à garder sa légère attirance envers un certain président d'un certain bureau pour lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre son unique ami pour de pareilles broutilles…Un raclement de gorge gêné le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione Granger se tenait devant eux, droite comme un i et semblant se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre.

« Hum… Bonjour Potter. » Le salua-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée en le fixant curieusement. Harry nota qu'elle n'adressait pas un seul regard à Draco.

« Bonjour Granger. » Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, attendant la suite.

« Comment va ta blessure ? » Demanda la brune aux cheveux bouclés.

« Bien. » Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je tenais encore une fois à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » Poursuivit-elle d'une traite sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je l'espère bien. » Soupira le brun en agitant mollement sa main, « Tu es pardonnée. »

« Bien. En ce cas, bonne journée. » Le salua-t-elle en se détournant d'eux, ignorant délibérément Draco.

« Je crois qu'elle t'en veux toujours. » Commenta Harry en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle s'installait au fond de la salle pour ouvrir, oh surprise, un livre.

« Est-ce que j'en ai franchement quelque chose à cirer… » Répondit le blond avec nonchalance.

« Ouais mais mieux vaut éviter de se faire des ennemis. Déjà qu'il y a Ginevra… »

« Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre, Harry, que je devrais m'excuser auprès de cette idiote alors que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que te défendre ? » S'agaça Malfoy en le fusillant du regard. Harry leva lentement ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Je n'insinuais rien du tout mon gars, c'est à toi de voir. »

« Eh bien j'estime que je n'ai rien dit de mal. » Déclara alors le jeune homme d'une voix lente et calme, « La vérité blesse voilà tout. »

« Moi je la plains dans un sens. » Murmura pensivement Harry, se rappelant parfaitement sa vie au collège, « La solitude n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable… Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. »

Draco regarda son ami avec surprise…Une fois de plus, il fut frappé par le nombre de chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Lui aussi avait été seul…sauf que dans son cas, il avait volontairement instauré une distance de sécurité entre lui et ses camarades depuis le début du collège. Il ne voulait se lier d'amitié avec personne…Après tout, peu importait le nombre d'amis qu'il avait pu avoir…ce très cher Tom avait toujours été là pour les lui prendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce type était vraiment un bâtard de première. Non content de détourner les époux Malfoy de leur propre fils, il s'était amusé à monter tous ses camarades contre lui...Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au brun pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui de la sorte. Le blond ne se rappelait même plus le nombre de vacheries que ce connard avait commises à son encontre durant leur enfance…Il s'était débrouillé pour que tous ses amis l'ignorent. Il l'avait tourné en ridicule devant ses propres parents…Il lui avait raconté des histoires terrifiantes pour l'empêcher de dormir la nuit…Il s'était également amusé à charmer la douce Astoria, son amour d'enfance…Et le pire du pire, Tom lui avait fait part d'un de ses secrets les plus sordides, lui prouvant définitivement qu'il était un foutu tordu psychopathe bon à enfermer…et à présent, il devait lui aussi supporter le poids de ce lourd secret. Bien évidemment, il aurait pu simplement tout dévoiler à ses parents…Mais comment auraient-ils pu le croire alors qu'ils étaient tous aux pieds de Tom ? Riddle avait brisé son enfance. Il avait perdu ses amis et ses parents. Il avait perdu Astoria également…même si elle n'avait été qu'un amour de gosse. Après le rejet de cette dernière, une fois de plus à cause de Tom, il avait décidé de s'isoler. Après tout, ils s'étaient tous totalement fiché de lui. Draco avait tout simplement décidé de les ignorer et de se concentrer sur ses études…mais même là, Tom restait de loin le meilleur. Il serait probablement condamné à rester dans son ombre toute sa vie.

Le blond laissa échapper un long soupir de dépit, intriguant grandement Harry.

« Draco, tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Parfaitement bien. » Répondit le blond en se redressant, « Tu viens faire un tour ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, ne préférant pas insister. Si le blond ne souhaitait pas lui confier la raison de sa soudaine morosité, grand bien lui fasse, il n'allait pas le forcer. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et quittèrent la salle pour se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs.

« Ça me fait penser… » Se rappela Draco, « Pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin ? Je croyais que tu devais juste te rendre aux toilettes. »

« Ah. » Fit Harry en soupirant, il pressentait que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire au blond, « Disons que j'y ai croisé Riddle. »

Et comme Harry l'avait prédit, une légère grimace déforma les traits du Malfoy.

« Et vous avez discuté donc ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Entre autres. » Répondit évasivement le brun d'une voix neutre, « Il y avait une fille avec lui…une certaine Bella. »

Le Malfoy laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris à l'entente du nom. Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils…Le blond ne semblait même pas surpris ou intrigué par le fait que la jeune fille se trouvait en compagnie de Riddle dans les toilettes des hommes…

« Bellatrix. Bien sûr. » Ricana Draco, amusé, « Cette pauvre fille ne changera jamais. Elle suit Tom comme son ombre depuis notre tendre enfance. »

« Donc tu la connais ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix égale, tentant de refouler toute sa curiosité.

« Ah ça oui, je la connais ! » Le blond plissa légèrement le nez. « Bellatrix est la petite sœur de ma mère, donc ma tante. C'est d'ailleurs assez drôle puisqu'elle n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. » Expliqua-t-il calmement, « Elle venait souvent à la maison et… est probablement la fan numéro une de notre ami Tom. Elle lui collait au train à longueur de journée si tu veux savoir. »

« Tu sais s'il y a un truc entre ces deux-là ? » S'enquit alors le brun avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se donna une claque mentale quand il vit le regard soupçonneux que Draco lui adressa. Ah il allait devoir se faire plus discret que ça s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller…

« Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ? » Demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil.

« Simple curiosité. » Se contenta de répondre Harry d'une voix innocente. « C'est qu'ils avaient l'air assez proches. »

« Je vois. » Soupira le Malfoy en grimaçant, « Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que non. Tom a toujours été agacé par le côté…collant de Bellatrix. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne cèdera jamais parce que s'ils venaient par malheur à se marier, ce connard deviendrait mon oncle. Beurk. »

Le blond frissonna de dégoût puis secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée au combien horrifiante de son esprit…Il ne vit donc pas le magnifique mais discret sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami quand il avait affirmé que Tom et Bellatrix n'étaient pas en couple…

A suivre…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Haha c'est la première fois que je mets un 'à suivre' x). Bon c'était le chapitre 7, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ^^**

 ***La méthode Trachtenberg : il s'agit d'une méthode de calcul mental inventée par Jacow Trachtenberg dans le but de garder un esprit sain lors de son emprisonnement dans un camp de concentration pendant sept ans. Cette méthode permet d'effectuer rapidement des calculs arithmétiques complexes en les décomposant en calculs plus simples. (Source : Wikipédia)**

 **J'ai oublié de vous prévenir dans le premier chapitre qu'il y aurait des tonnes de mélanges d'époque dans cette fanfic…Parce que là entre Tom, Bellatrix, Snape et un jeune Dumbledore, je suis consciente que ça devient du gros n'importe quoi ! X) J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

 **Oh et concernant le comportement de Tom vis à vis de Draco, les fans de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure remarqueront certainement que je me suis légèrement inspirée de Dio Brando :p (Vous vous doutez donc surement déjà des sombres intentions qui se cachent derrière les agissements du jeune Riddle :3)**

 **Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos gentilles reviews m'ont fait pleurer de joie ( De rire dans le cas de Luma Coquillette… xD). Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 ! ^^ (Avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage si je ne me trompe pas… :p ) Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Euh…bonjour ? Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, on est quand même déjà en mois de juin mine de rien, vraiment désolée !**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, follows, favs et messages de soutien, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **_ Harriet : Merci, j'espère que tu seras servie dans ce chapitre )**

 **_ Mamy 83 : Merci, toujours ravie que ça te plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Chapitre 8

Harry et Draco décidèrent de flâner dans les couloirs tout le long de la pause. Le regard dans le vague, Harry avait les bras appuyés sur le rebord d'une des larges fenêtres du bâtiment. Celle-ci offrait une vue époustouflante sur le grand parc d'Hogwarts. Lorsque le brun se pencha légèrement pour mieux admirer le paysage, il fut surpris de ne ressentir aucun malaise. Il avait jusqu'à présent du mal à déterminer les causes de son étrange vertige plus tôt dans la journée au moment où son regard s'était posé sur les fenêtres du couloir. Il avait eu l'impression que plusieurs images plus désagréables les unes que les autres avaient soudainement assailli son cerveau, lui faisant momentanément perdre l'équilibre, le plus bête étant qu'il ne se rappelait d'aucune de ces images.

Lentement, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur l'immense fontaine qui ornait le parc verdoyant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un homme était installé sur le rebord de ladite fontaine et semblait lire un livre. Rien de bien étrange diriez-vous, mais la singularité de la scène résidait dans le fait que l'homme n'était non assis mais bel et bien allongé à plat ventre sur le rebord cimenté…en soi une position assez curieuse et un tantinet risquée puisqu'il pouvait glisser dans l'eau glacée de la fontaine à tout moment...Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Draco, qui était en train de feuilleter le règlement de l'école, pour attirer son attention.

« Regarde ça… » Murmura-t-il en désignant la fontaine du doigt. Le blond arqua un sourcil en avisant la position de l'individu.

« Cette école m'inquiète de plus en plus. » Commenta-t-il en grimaçant. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, bon sang. »

« Je ne sais pas mais suis-je le seul à espérer qu'il fasse un magnifique plongeon dans la fontaine… ? » Demanda Harry en riant sous cape.

« Certainement pas ! » Rit à son tour Draco avant de plisser les yeux, « Mais attends voir… je le reconnais, on dirait Dumbledore ! »

Sceptique, Harry réajusta ses lunettes tout en se penchant pour mieux l'observer. Mais son ami avait raison, il s'agissait réellement du directeur. Le brun avait failli ne pas le reconnaître…En effet, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année n'était cette fois-ci pas vêtu d'une robe étrange mais d'un somptueux costume trois pièces de couleur sombre. Il avait également noué ses longs cheveux auburn en catogan. Le directeur avait l'air d'un tout autre homme ainsi, Harry aurait même pu le trouver assez classe s'il n'était pas allongé sur le rebord d'une fontaine, dans la position d'une jeune fille lisant un magasine dans sa chambre en battant légèrement les jambes. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Dumbledore s'était habillé comme un demeuré le jour de la rentrée des classes…La première impression était pourtant une chose très importante lorsqu'un élève côtoyait un nouvel environnement…et sur le coup, en avisant l'accoutrement du directeur d'Hogwarts, Harry s'était sérieusement demandé s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une école de cinglé.

Un grand SPLASH provenant du jardin et l'exclamation incrédule de Draco firent comprendre à Harry que l'inéluctable venait de se produire. En effet, un coup d'œil en direction du grand parc lui certifia que l'illustre directeur venait de faire un magnifique plongeon dans la fontaine. Devant cette scène plus que ridicule, un grand blond à la silhouette élancée riait aux éclats. Harry cligna doucement les yeux. Rêvait-il ou leur Principal venait de pousser le directeur dans l'eau ? Le brun se tourna vers Draco pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de voir et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le mine blasée et quelque peu désabusée de ce dernier. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore entraîner son collègue dans la fontaine avant d'entendre une voix ironique et passablement désagréable s'élever dans les couloirs.

« Ne t'approche pas trop des fenêtres Potter, tu risquerais de tomber. »

Draco et Harry se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à un jeune homme enrobé qui les fixait avec un sourire terriblement agaçant. Oh…ces cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, cette silhouette grassouillette, ce visage porcin…Harry grimaça en reconnaissant l'élève qui leur faisait face.

« Tiens, tiens, le fils cachalot. Quel plaisir. » Soupira-t-il d'une voix ironique et quelque peu ennuyée. Draco regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir insulter ouvertement quelqu'un de la sorte. Le jeune homme était de nature assez calme et arborait toujours une expression neutre comme si rien de ce que les gens disaient ou faisaient ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais en cet instant, le dégoût et le mépris dans la voix du brun était plus que palpable…Draco ignorait qui était ce ''fils cachalot'' mais Harry ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de cinglé ! » Grogna dangereusement le blond en s'approchant.

« Pourtant ce petit surnom te sied si bien mon cher Big D. » Le provoqua Harry avec suffisance, « Je dois avouer être très surpris de constater que tu as été admis. Ça a dû coûter cher à ce pauvre Vernon… » Ajouta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Le visage du jeune homme vira au rouge écarlate à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Je… ! Sache que j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied comme tout le monde pour être accepté à Hogwarts ! » S'exclama-t-il, indigné, « Et contrairement à certains, moi je n'ai pas atterri en classe D ! »

Harry baissa son regard sur la poitrine du blond pour observer son écusson et eut la surprise de constater que celui-ci correspondait à la seconde C. Oh.

« Toutes mes excuses mon cher cousin, il semblerait que je t'aie légèrement sous-estimé. » S'excusa Harry d'une voix faussement contrite en posant une main sur sa poitrine, geste qui agaça profondément son vis-à-vis « J'avais juste du mal à croire que tu t'intéresses à autre chose que la nourriture, vois-tu… »

Draco ricana doucement, suivant l'échange sans un mot, comme s'il était devant une partie de tennis de table fort divertissante.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale con Potter ! » Argua le jeune homme en tremblant de colère, puis il se reprit, affichant un sourire ironique, « Mais dis-moi cousin, comment vont tes chers parents ? »

Harry se figea et adressa un regard mauvais à son cousin. Et voilà que ça recommençait…

« Mes parents se portent comme un charme et t'emmerdent cordialement Dudley. » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale, « J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que toi. »

« Oh mais ce ne sont pas des conneries, Harry. Juste la triste et dure réalité et il serait peut-être temps que tu en prennes conscience. »

Le brun pâlit considérablement à l'entente de ces mots. De son côté, Draco fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? On aurait dit qu'Harry était sur le point de se jeter sur son cousin pour lui arracher les yeux.

« Alors, on a perdu sa langue Potter ? » Ricana Dudley, fier de lui.

« Je t'emmerde Dursley. » Répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

« Tu te répètes, cousin. » Dursley eut un sourire mauvais et se tourna vers Draco, « Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais à ta place, mon gars, j'éviterais de fréquenter ce type. Il est totalement… fêlé. Traîner avec lui ne t'apportera que des problèmes. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et sentit avec horreur que ses mains étaient secouées de tremblements. Le salop…il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Si son unique ami le rejetait, il se retrouverait une fois de plus seul. Comme avant. Le jeune homme serra les poings et fusilla son cousin du regard. Ce gros con ne se lasserait-il donc jamais de lui pourrir la vie ? Harry secoua lentement la tête et regarda son ami avec appréhension. Mine de rien, la peur de se faire rejeter par ce dernier lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il venait tout juste de le rencontrer mais il l'appréciait déjà énormément et tenait beaucoup à lui malgré son arrogance et sa froideur extérieure.

Draco affichait une expression neutre et semblait réfléchir.

« Je te remercie infiniment pour ce gentil conseil mais mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi. » Répondit-il avec suffisance, « Et de toute façon, j'ai pu constater par moi-même qu'Harry est loin d'être normal.» Ajouta-t-il avec sournoiserie.

« Hey ! » S'exclama le susnommé d'un ton faussement indigné alors qu'intérieurement, il jubilait. Il aurait même pu danser de joie en plein milieu du couloir s'il n'avait pas autant peur du ridicule. Il valait mieux éviter de confirmer les doutes qu'ils avaient visiblement tous sur sa santé mentale…Harry se redressa légèrement pour défier son cousin du regard, l'air de dire 'Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?'. Oui, c'était un peu puéril mais il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. Surtout devant la mine renfrognée de Dudley.

« Bien. Fais comme tu veux. » Fulmina-t-il, « De toute façon, si tu apprécies la compagnie de ce tordu c'est que tu dois être aussi cinglé que lui. »

Draco ne broncha pas sous l'insulte, se contentant d'afficher un sourire méprisant. Dudley en fut profondément agacé. Il se tourna une fois de plus vers Harry, s'apprêtant probablement à l'insulter d'une quelconque manière pour avoir le dernier mot, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

« La pause est presque terminée, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs. »

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui venait de prendre la parole…Et tandis que le visage de Dudley blanchissait à vue d'œil et qu'une légère grimace déformait les traits de Draco, le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée pour ensuite danser la polka dans sa poitrine. Il avait également l'impression qu'une nuée de papillon était entrain de lui dévorer l'estomac…comme à chaque fois que Tom Riddle était dans les parages en fait. Ce dernier avait les mains dans les poches et promenait son regard froid sur eux. Bon sang…même avec cette posture décontractée, il était toujours aussi élégant.

« Ri-Riddle ! » S'exclama Dudley en bafouillant, comme écrasé par le charisme du plus vieux, « Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma salle ! »

« Je l'espère bien. La paresse et la fainéantise ne sont pas tolérées à Hogwarts. » Déclara Riddle d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion.

« Bien sûr ! Je…j'y vais tout de suite ! » S'empressa de répondre le blond en s'éloignant à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa classe.

Draco darda son frère adoptif d'un regard mauvais que celui-ci lui rendit volontiers. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence puis le blond finit par saisir le bras de son ami lequel semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Viens Harry… » Dit-il en entraînant le brun avec lui. Harry posa une dernière fois son regard sur Tom qui lui, fusillait toujours son frère du regard. Comme au ralenti, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Une fois de plus, le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Tom haussa un sourcil face à ce geste pour le moins inattendu puis pouffa de rire. Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge. Bien. Là c'était sûr, Tom Riddle allait causer sa perte…

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Très sympathique ton cousin, Harry. » Commenta Draco une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés.

« Ah m'en parle pas. Une véritable petite peste. » Grimaça le brun, « J'ai vécu avec lui pendant quelques années, et même si je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, je peut t'affirmer que c'était une horreur ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vivais donc avec ton oncle ? » Demanda-t-il, « Etait-ce au moment où tes parents sont partis vivre en Australie ? » Ajouta-t-il, se rappelant de leur précédente conversation.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine, comme s'il n'était lui-même pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait, « J'avais cinq ans je crois…Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont préféré que je reste en Angleterre et puisque mon parrain et son frère qui étaient censés s'occuper de moi étaient en voyage d'affaire à New York, ils ont eu l'excellente idée de me confier à ma tante maternelle en attendant leur retour. »

« Et c'est donc durant ce lapse de temps que tu as vécu avec ton cousin Dudley. »

« Voilà. » Puis Harry fronça les sourcils, « Mes parents étaient des gens sympathiques, c'est pourquoi je continue à me demander pourquoi ils m'ont confié à ma tante. »

Drago acquiesça silencieusement, songeur. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce que venait de dire son ami. Néanmoins, il se dit que c'était surement le fruit de son imagination. En reportant son attention sur Harry, il fut surprit par l'expression gênée qu'il arborait.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Je…hum. Par rapport à ce qu'a dit Dudley... » Commença le brun, cherchant ses mots, « Je ne suis pas fêlé ou un truc comme ça. Je veux dire…tu ne risques rien en traînant avec moi. Enfin… normalement. J'en sais rien en fait…mais je… »

Le blond l'écouta s'expliquer gauchement en fronçant les sourcils. Etait-il sérieux ou se foutait-il simplement de sa gueule. Harry avait-il réellement envisagé une seule seconde qu'il allait donner raison à Dudley et cesser de le fréquenter par peur 'd'avoir des problèmes' ? Draco avisa la mine grave du jeune homme et conclut qu'il était à cent pour cent sérieux. Quel imbécile.

« Cesse donc de dire des âneries et allons rejoindre la salle. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. » Déclara-t-il en tirant une fois de plus le brun par le bras, « Après tout 'la paresse et la fainéantise ne sont pas tolérées à Poudlard' » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix exagérément arrogante en une grotesque imitation de Riddle.

Harry étouffa un rire puis suivit docilement son ami, le cœur léger.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry écoutait distraitement le professeur de mathématique en songeant à sa précédente rencontre. Dudley Dursley à Hogwarts…Il ne manquait plus que ça. Non franchement, c'était bien sa veine…Harry était d'autant plus surpris par le fait que ce gros con ait atterri en classe C. Il comprenait décidément de moins en moins le système de répartition de cette école. Draco avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et avait eu d'excellents résultats aux concours d'entrée…Pourquoi finissait-il dans la pire classe possible alors que des cancres comme Dudley étaient répartis en classe C ? C'était absurde. Même chose pour Granger et Diggory qui avaient l'air très studieux. Bon…en même temps, Harry était rassuré de ne pas se retrouver dans la même classe que le fils cachalot. Il appréciait peu son cousin…Non en fait il le haïssait. Ce dernier passait son temps à raconter des conneries sur les Potter à qui voulait l'entendre. Harry le soupçonnait même d'avoir propagé des rumeurs à son encontre au collège… Cela expliquerait le comportement de ses camarades de classe. Harry chassa cette pensée d'un revers de main et décida de reporter son attention sur le prof de mathématique. Vieux, chauve et ennuyeux comme la mort. Comme la plupart des professeurs de maths qu'il avait eus le long de sa vie en fait…Quoique… celui du collège avait des cheveux. Il arborait d'ailleurs une coupe étrange et une affreuse moustache à la Freddie Mercury. Et puis il y avait eu Sirius qui avait, lui aussi des cheveux. De très beaux cheveux d'ailleurs. Harry soupira en songeant à son parrain. Il lui manquait énormément…Il repensa un moment au visage rayonnant de Sirius, maculé d'encre noir à force de gribouiller des formules mathématiques sur toute la surface des papiers peints du Manoir Black sous le regard blasé de Regulus et celui désapprobateur du vieux Kreacher. Le brun eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, s'attirant une fois de plus un regard perçant de Granger. Harry fixa silencieusement la brune laquelle finit par revenir à sa frénétique prise de note. Harry renifla de mépris. Vivement la pause Déjeuner…Quand celle-ci arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler son bonheur. A la place, il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait déjà près de la sortie.

« Tant d'empressement. » Commenta le blond de sa voix traînante.

« Je meurs de faim… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient à la cafeteria avec un plateau bien garni et une trentaine de gallion en moins dans leur compte respectif. Draco avait jeté son dévolu sur une délicate soupe aux herbes_ il surveillait sa ligne, tandis qu'Harry avait opté pour du poulet sauté et un pot de yaourt goût fraise. Alors que le blond allait entamer son somptueux repas, un léger détail lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Draco ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Je ne trouve pas ma cuillère. » Marmonna le blond en soulevant son plateau pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas glissé en dessous.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds puis reprit un visage grave. Draco lui tendait la perche, c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un air mortellement sérieux.

« Draco…Essayez seulement de réaliser la vérité… » Dit-il d'une voix énigmatique en se saisissant de sa propre cuillère à café et en la présentant au blond intrigué, « Il n'y a pas de cuillè… »

« Harry. » Le coupa Draco d'air blasé, voyant enfin où il voulait en venir, « Ne termine pas cette phrase ou je te balance ma soupe à la figure. »

Le petit brun plissa le nez.

« Aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Bien sûr. En attendant je vais aller me chercher une cuillère _ parce qu'il y en a bel et bien une, si tu le veux bien. » Ricana le blond en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. A peine fut-il parti qu'un élève déboula en face du brun pour ensuite s'installer à la place de Draco. Harry le regarda, sous le choc. D'où il sortait !

« Salut Harry ! Tout va comme tu veux ? » S'exclama un jeune homme de grande taille dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Harry plissa les yeux.

« Ah. Rodolphus Lestrange ? » Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Tu te souviens de mon nom ! » S'enthousiasma le plus vieux en lui prenant les deux mains.

« Comment oublier… » Morigéna Harry d'une voix à peine audible tandis que son interlocuteur riait aux éclats, « Par contre Draco va bientôt revenir donc… »

« Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? Comment se passent tes cours ? Tu t'intègres bien à Hogwarts ? »

« Euh oui. En fait-… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Du poulet sauté ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu raffoler de ce plat à l'époque ! »

« Hum ouais c'est-… »

« Tout à fait mon ami, Hogwarts a vraiment mis le paquet côté bouffe ! Je me rappelle de la fois où… »

Harry le regarda, consterné. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser en placer une. Quelle plaie !

« Ah mais j'y pense ! J'ai eu vent de ce qui t'est arrivé avant le cours de Gellert ! Ta tête va bien au moins ? » Demanda soudain Rodolphus en se redressant légèrement pour s'assurer que son cadet n'avait pas une quelconque bosse sur le crâne.

Harry eut un rire désabusé.

« Alors comme ça tout le monde est au courant… » Soupira-t-il en picorant un morceau de poulet. Délicieux en effet.

« Oh non, pas tout le monde t'inquiète ! » Le rassura le brun en un bruyant éclat de rire qui fit grimacer Harry, « Nous autres avons juste l'avantage de savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! »

« Et par 'nous' tu entends… ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai également entendu dire que tu avais eu affaire à Tom ? » Déclara Lestrange en ignorant comme à son habitude la remarque du plus jeune.

« En fait… » Commença Harry avant de se faire couper une énième fois.

« Oh mon pauvre gars ! Dès que j'ai su que tu t'appelais Harry Potter, j'ai pressenti que ça allait arriver…Crois-moi mon ami, tu devrais te faire une raison. » Soupira-t-il d'un air fataliste, « Il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas rejoint le Bureau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Attends Lestrange…Serais-tu en train de me dire que Riddle me connaissait et avait déjà pour projet de m'intégrer au BDE bien avant notre première rencontre ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Et bien en vérité, nous avons eu une longue discussion te concernant lors d'une réunion le jour de la rentrée. Mais bon…à ce moment-là nous n'avions pas encore accès à ton dossier, nous ne te connaissions que de nom. Nous ne savions pas du tout à quoi tu ressemblais ! Bizarrement je t'avais imaginé avec une tête chauve ! Ouais bon, ça aurait été bizarre pour un lycéen mais en même temps Dumby n'a pas précisé si-… »

« Deux secondes ! » Le coupa cette fois Harry, souhaitant mettre fin à son flot de parole, « Je ne te suis plus…une réunion ? Un dossier ? Mais tu-… »

« AH OUI ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?! Je fais moi-même parti du Bureau ! Tu as devant toi l'acolyte, le meilleur ami et l'indécrottable vice-président de Sa Seigneurie Tom Marvolo Riddle ! » Déclara-t-il solennellement en faisant une courbette franchement ridicule. Harry pour sa part, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Vice-président… ? Lui ? Il n'en avait mais alors pas du tout l'air. L'imaginer aux côtés de Riddle était d'ailleurs étrange vu sa…personnalité.

Bon. En résumé, le BDE comportait donc Tom Riddle, un type malveillant_ et effroyablement séduisant, avouons-le, qu'on lui avait grandement conseillé d'éviter; Severus Snape, un gars grincheux qui n'avait pas l'air franchement très sociable; Bellatrix, une espèce d'obsédée qui se promenait souvent dans les toilettes masculines; et enfin Rodolphus Lestrange, un mec un peu trop amical qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler…bref une belle brochette de cinglés. Hors de question qu'il mette les pieds là-dedans.

« …Et tu vois Harry, on raconte que l'esprit de cet étudiant mort erre toujours à Hogwarts ! »

« Hein quoi ? » Fit soudain Harry, ne comprenant pas comment leur conversation _ ou plutôt le monologue de Lestrange, avait pu dériver à ce point ! « Tu disais donc que vous avez eu une…discussion me concernant le jour de la rentrée. » Reprit-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« J'étais plutôt en train de te raconter l'histoire de Peeves Marlowe mais bon…oui nous avons parlé de toi. J'ai d'ailleurs été assez surpris d'apprendre que tu as été réparti en classe D. » Rit le jeune homme, « Après tout t'es une sorte de surdoué. »

« En fait, techniquement j'ai obtenu une moyenne de 50/100 aux examens d'entrée. Ce n'est guère brillant.»

« Euh…Mon ami, es-tu au courant qu'avec une note pareille, tu aurais pu atterrir en classe C ? » Fit remarquer Rodolphus en jouant avec l'une de ses mèches brunes.

« Ah oui ? » S'étonna Harry, « Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est très simple mon cher Harry, » Lui sourit le grand brun, « Plusieurs l'ignorent mais l'administration ne se base pas uniquement sur les notes quant à la répartition des élèves. Ils se penchent de très près sur le cas de chaque élève, allant même jusqu'à mener des enquêtes. Ils étudient minutieusement nos antécédents, vois-tu. »

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique. Tant de précautions…En même temps il commençait à comprendre la raison de la renommée d'Hogwarts qui était actuellement la plus grande école de tout le Royaume-Uni.

« En gros, la note aux examens d'entrée ne définit pas entièrement la classe où on va être réparti, c'est bien cela ? »

« Exactement, Harry. Tu peux avoir une note catastrophique mais finir malgré tout en classe B si l'administration juge que tu en as le potentiel. De même, tu peux avoir la meilleure note du lycée mais quand même atterrir en classe D. Dans ce cas précis, tu as un sérieux problème qu'il te faut régler si tu souhaites atteindre les sommets. » Expliqua Rodolphus avec un sourire léger, « Mais bien évidemment la classe A ne rassemble que les Elites, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont non seulement des notes parfaites mais qui sont également ce que l'on appelle communément des élèves exemplaires. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en posant son regard sur l'écusson de son aîné qui affichait fièrement la lettre A. Les Elites hein…Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Riddle était également en classe A. Rien de bien surprenant. Ce type semblait parfait en tout point. Harry commençait enfin à comprendre le système de répartition d'Hogwarts. En vérité, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses…

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais ami avec le petit Dracky ? » Fit soudain Rodolphus, le sortant de ses pensées. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus : le surnom que Lestrange venait d'employer ou le fait qu'il fût au courant de son amitié avec Draco. Devant sa mine stupéfaite, Rodolphus éclata de rire.

« Je viens de te le dire, nous sommes au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Hogwarts ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Harry se demanda brièvement si les membres du BDE ne passaient pas le plus clair de leur temps à se raconter les derniers potins, parce que si c'était le cas, il serait peut-être un peu plus enclin à les rejoindre.

« Oui nous sommes amis. » Répondit-il finalement en jouant avec un morceau de poulet avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien il est en quelque sorte une victime du système d'Hogwarts. » Expliqua Rodolphus, « Crois-moi, je le connais depuis l'enfance et je dois dire que j'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi studieux et intelligent. D'ailleurs ses résultats aux examens d'entrée étaient excellents mais… »

« Il a quand même fini parmi les cancres. » Termina Harry, la mine songeuse, « Pour quelle raison ? »

« En vérité, le Bureau Des Elèves n'a pas accès à ce type d'information… » Sourit le grand brun en piquant un morceau de poulet dans l'assiette de son cadet. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, « Cela ne regarde que l'administration. Nous ne pouvons donc nous baser que sur nos suppositions. »

« Tu as piqué ma curiosité Lestrange. Pourrais-tu me faire part de tes suppositions ? »

« Si tu veux ! A mon humble avis Harry, Draco est en classe D à cause de son entêtement à l'isolement. »

Harry faillit rouler des yeux. Comme c'était surprenant. Encore une histoire de sociabilité ! A croire que le monde ne tournait qu'autour de cela.

« Oh je t'en prie Harry, laisse-moi finir ! » Rit Rodolphus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, « Notre ami Draco a toujours été quelqu'un de très solitaire…même si je dois avouer qu'au final, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer en repensant à ce que son ami lui avait raconté sur son enfance avec Tom Riddle. Il y avait de quoi s'isoler, en effet.

« Cela peut paraître stupide de l'envoyer en classe D pour cette raison mais n'oublions pas qu'Hogwarts nous forme pour devenir des leaders, des dirigeants, ou tout simplement de grandes personnalités dans les hautes sphères de la société. Un individu incapable d'entretenir des relations avec autrui n'est pas faite pour être un dirigeant. Voilà pourquoi ils l'ont placé chez les D. Reste à savoir s'il s'en rend compte… »

Harry en doutait. Mais son ami devait régler ce léger problème s'il voulait obtenir la place qui lui revenait de droit, c'est-à-dire la classe A.

« Je vois. Mais cela signifie-t-il que j'ai été envoyé chez les D pour la même raison ? » Demanda le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils, « Parce que j'ai du mal à me socialiser ? »

Rodolphus parut y réfléchir un moment puis hocha négativement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Harry le dévisagea, perplexe. Si ce n'était pas pour cette raison, pourquoi diable avait-il été réparti là-bas ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la classe D, il était juste assez curieux. Après avoir piqué un autre morceau de poulet dans l'assiette du brun, Rodolphus s'expliqua.

« Du peu que j'ai pu observer, tu es différent de Draco. » Déclara-t-il en croisant ses mains sous son menton, « Là où Malfoy préfère s'isoler, toi, tu ressens le besoin de te lier aux autres, non ? Tu as juste un peu de mal, on va dire. »

« En effet. » Se contenta de répondre Harry quoique légèrement intrigué par l'analyse du plus vieux. Ses yeux bruns brillaient actuellement d'une intelligence qui justifiait parfaitement sa place parmi les Elites.

« Donc j'ai vu juste ! Harry, tu vas rire, mais notre cher préfet en chef Severus Snape avait exactement le même problème que toi à son arrivée à Hogwarts.» Sourit Rodolphus. Harry grimaça en songeant au jeune homme acariâtre, « Pourtant il a été réparti chez les B. Tu n'es de ce fait pas parmi les D à cause de ton manque de sociabilité, mon ami.»

« Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu connais la véritable raison Lestrange, je me trompe ? » Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Exactement ! » S'exclama Rodolphus en souriant, « Permets-moi de satisfaire ta curiosité morbide en te posant une simple mais importante question : pourquoi déploies-tu autant d'effort pour dissimuler ton talon ? »

« Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. » Répondit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Ha ! Ah ben là, tu t'es un peu planté mon petit pote ! » S'exclama le plus vieux avec amusement, « Laisse-moi te dire que tu attires encore plus l'attention en faisant cela ! Et je suis sûr que tu le sais ! Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi mais en même temps tu voudrais que les gens reconnaissent ton génie. En gros tu es complètement… »

« Paumé. » Termina Harry avec une grimace. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être en pleine séance avec son ancien psychologue. « Donc tu es en train de me dire que j'ai été envoyé chez les D parce que je suis indécis ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le problème en soi. » Répondit calmement le vice-président, « Tu as été réparti là-bas à cause de ton manque d'ambition. Tout simplement.»

« Ah. » Fit Harry, ne sachant pas trop que répondre à cela. Il avait envie de lui rire au nez mais il n'avait pas tort. Une bonne dose d'ambition était nécessaire à un futur dirigeant…Rodolphus l'observa silencieusement.

« Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Tommy veut tellement que tu rejoignes le Bureau. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Parce que je suis un 'génie' ? » Demanda Harry d'un air blasé.

« Oh mais tu sais, des génies, il y en a à la pelle à Hogwarts. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » Ricana Rodolphus. « Non…je dirais plutôt que tu es spécial. Tu es son total opposé…Tom est un véritable prodige et il le sait. Donc il met son don à profit pour atteindre son objectif ultime, entre autres la domination du monde ! » Expliqua-t-il sans perdre son sourire, « Mais toi Harry, tu es conscient de tes avantages mais tu n'en tires pas parti. En fait, on dirait que tu t'en fous et c'est le genre de comportement qui insupporte le plus Tom. Il déteste le gaspillage vois-tu ? Je pense que d'une certaine manière, il veut t'aider à régler ce petit problème tout comme il a aidé chacun des membres du BDE. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom Riddle voulait l'aider ? C'était assez difficile à avaler.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre le plaidoyer d'un père essayant de convaincre le monde entier que son fils est un bon parti. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en ricanant.

« Tu peux le prendre comme tu veux, Harry. Tom peut être un enfoiré de première mais la plupart du temps, il est plutôt sympathique. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Sourit Rodolphus avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit se demander à Harry s'il parlait toujours du Bureau Des Elèves, « De toute façon, autant te le dire tout de suite, il ne lâchera pas facilement l'affaire, Harry. Prépare-toi. »

Génial. Il s'en doutait déjà…et étrangement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était même plutôt curieux de savoir comment le président allait procéder pour l'enrôler dans son groupe de cinglé.

« Dis-lui que j'y réfléchirai. » Finit-il par déclarer avec un sourire amusé, « C'est bien lui qui t'a envoyé me parler non ? »

« Je vois que tu as démasqué mon ambassadeur ! » Fit soudain une voix amusée aux intonations légèrement méprisantes, tandis que deux mains se refermaient sur les épaules frêles d'Harry. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, alors que son cœur se remettait à danser dans tous les sens dans sa cage thoracique. Et c'était reparti…il avait décidément besoin de soins ou il allait mourir jeune. Rassemblant tout son courage, _ ou ce qu'il en restait, il se retourna pour faire face au sourire narquois du président qui acheva de le mettre K-O. Arborer une telle beauté aurait dû être illégale…Il fallait penser aux petits gens qui s'exposaient à une probable crise cardiaque à chaque détour de couloir…Le jeune homme se reprit néanmoins, ne souhaitant pas être tourné en ridicule.

« Je croyais qu'il était ton vice-président, Riddle ? » Le taquina-t-il pour essayer de dissimuler son trouble.

« Hm…on va dire que Rod est une sorte d'homme à tout faire au BDE. » Railla Tom tandis que le principal concerné le regardait avec indignation.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrais-je te l'emprunter ? » Ironisa à son tour Harry, « Ne ferait-il pas un excellent garde du corps pour éloigner les personnes mal intentionnées ? »

« Oh. J'ignorais que de telles personnes existaient à Hogwarts… Tu m'en vois choqué Harry ! » S'exclama le président d'une voix faussement stupéfaite en posant une main sur sa poitrine, faisant pouffer de rire son cadet.

Rodolphus suivit leur échange avec un sourire amusé. Il était rare de voir un Tom Riddle aussi détendu et plaisantin avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre du Bureau ou le professeur Dumbledore…D'habitude il se montrait froid et austère envers les autres élèves qu'il considérait comme des êtres inférieurs. Mais il était différent avec Harry…Et puis il sentait une étrange alchimie entre les deux jeunes hommes, un peu comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances qui venaient de se retrouver…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une tête blonde épier la scène avec discrétion, attendant surement que Tom et lui débarrassent le plancher pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son ami. Cette nouvelle année scolaire promettait d'être très intéressante.

A suivre…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude ! Et ouais, le nouveau perso c'était Dudley. :p**

 **Encore désolée pour cette longue absence, je manquais cruellement de temps et d'inspiration ! J'essayerai de publier un peu plus souvent ^^'**

 **Bon sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 9 qui, si je ne me trompe pas sera le premier PDV de notre cher Tom ! Ciao !**


End file.
